


Vkusno!

by mtothedestiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Come Marking, Domestic, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Family, Flowers, Fluff, Food, Future Fic, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, Ice Skating, Language Barrier, M/M, Marriage, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Publicity, Secret Marriage, Sexual Content, Social Media, Sweet, Television, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Chef, Tourism, Vacation, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, not in a gross way, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: "Next week on Top Chef: Denver, it's that most infamous challenge...Wedding Wars!  But this won't be any ordinary wedding feast.  Our top twelve chefs will cook for a secret, world-famous celebrity couple with international tastes!  The stakes have never been this high.  Who will be crowned Top Chef, and who will be asked to pack their knives and go?  Tune in to find out!"aka:Newly retired, Victor and Yuuri are invited to be special guests on a popular American cooking competition.  Oishii!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so I love top chef, and I love the inevitable wedding catering episode. I also wanted to see how Victor and Yuuri would like being part of a TV production, and Americans might perceive them outside of the usual skating competitions and publicity. This will probably stay a pretty short fic, as I plan to write little vignettes of Victor and Yuuri's adventure in the States rather than a drawn out plot. I'm leaving this fic unrated as I'm not sure if or when our favorite skating couple might decide to get frisky. I'll change the rating if it becomes appropriate. Until then, enjoy!

_ News Alerts for “Katsuki Yuuri” and “Victor Nikiforov”: _

 

_ The End of an Era: Katsuki Yuuri announces his retirement at age 28, his longtime partner, competitor, and coach Victor Nikiforov at his side _

_ We all knew this day was coming, folks.  With a dozen Grand Prix medals between them power couple Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov have dominated the podium of men’s figure skating for the better part of a decade.  However Katsuki announced this morning after what will prove to be his final World Championship gold that he plans to follow his longtime fiancé into retirement, stepping down permanently from competitive skating.  Both men have enjoyed long careers, with Nikiforov retiring three years ago at age twenty-nine after a triumphant farewell season that ended in a gold medal at both the European and World championships.  Nikiforov was with Katsuki when he made his announcement.  Both skaters thanked their fans and indicated that they looked forward to returning to future Grand Prix events as spectators to cheer on their many friends and former competitors.  When asked about their future plans they remained vague, and Nikiforov made clear his intention not to take on any more coaching clients for the coming season.  What will we see next from these newly retired champions, and who will take their coveted place on the Grand Prix podium next year?  We’ll have to wait and see! (SkateUSA Magazine Online) _

 

* * *

  
_Two months later_  
  


The squishy vinyl of his yoga mat squeaks underneath him as Yuuri completes a set of single leg circles.  He breathes through the pleasant burn in his abdominals and focuses on keeping his hips aligned with the floor as a calm, English speaking woman encourages him through the speakers of the television set.  It’s quiet in the apartment except for the Pilates DVD and the low hum of his partner’s voice in the other room. Victor stepped out a few moments ago when the phone rang, but Yuuri let the disk play on, following the calm English instructions through the easy warm up exercises.  He’ll just do them again when Victor returns to the empty mat that waits beside him.

They’ve been switching up their training now that a Grand Prix medal was no longer on the line, seeking out lower impact alternatives to their old regimens.  Pilates is his favorite discovery so far.  The American exercise style helps Yuuri keep up his core strength, but spares he and Victor both a lot of the knee pain they liked to pretend they don’t endure after a long run or hours at the ballet barre.  Yuuri isn’t even thirty yet, but more than a decade of competitive skating has taken its toll on his body, and Victor’s even more so.  Their days of competitive routines with all the risk and stress of quad jumps are swiftly falling behind them.  As long as he and Victor can still enjoy the ice together, Yuuri can’t say he minds taking things a little easier.

The soothing voice on the television is interrupted by Victor’s accented Japanese calling him from the other room.  

“Yu-chan, come listen to this!”

Yuuri pauses the disk and grabs his water bottle from the television stand. “Coming.”

Victor waves him into their little office, phone still at his ear and a smile on his lips. 

“Is it Angelica?” Yuuri asks.  Their agent is a near daily voice on the phone now that they’re both officially retired and have more free time for publicity.  Anyone looking for Victor or Yuuri to make an appearance or do an interview has to go through her.

Victor nods, pulling Yuuri into his lap.  “She’s been approached with an interesting opportunity for us,” he says, still in Japanese, “I think it sounds like fun, but tell me if you don’t want to do it.”

Yuuri nods his assent as Victor puts the phone on speaker.

  
“We’re both here now, Angie,” Victor says, in English for their agent’s benefit, “Tell Yuuri what you just told me about these Americans who want to have us on their cooking show.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ News alerts for “Katsuki Yuuri” and “Victor Nikiforov”: _

 

_ Bravo’s  _ Top Chef _ announces Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki as guest judges for upcoming season set in Denver, Colorado _

_ It looks like Grand Prix, World Championship, and Olympic figure skating medal winners Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov will be joining the Top Chef family, if only for an episode!  The legendary men’s figure skaters have been announced as guest judges for the midseason finale episode to air this February.  While neither Katsuki nor Nikiforov have the foodie credentials one might expect of America’s most respected cooking competition, Top Chef has played host to a wide variety of celebrities both in the restaurant industry and out.  Katsuki and Nikiforov won’t be out of place among the actors, athletes, and musicians that have dropped by to introduce a challenge and enjoy a bite to eat.  What will set Katsuki and Nikiforov apart from guests like Isaac Mizrahi, P!nk, and Martha Stewart?  Perhaps their famously romantic, famously  _ unmarried _ couple’s status.  The showrunners have been tight lipped about exactly what role the skaters will play in the episode, but fan speculation is already running rampant.  The most popular theory regarding the famous couple’s appearance: Could this be Wedding Wars?     _

 

* * *

 

 

Sixteen hours after taking off from Tokyo Narita, Victor and Yuuri finally stumble into their Denver hotel room.  They’re no strangers to long flights, but that doesn’t lessen the relief of finally closing a door and being able to drop their suitcases.  Yuuri takes off his coat, stretching his arms above his head until his back pops and he groans.  Victor throws his own jacket over a chair in the corner and opens the curtains covering the picture window across from the king size bed.

“Gorgeous,” Victor declares, admiring the snowy peaks and elegant evergreens, “Prettier than the Swiss Alps.”

“Mm,” Yuuri agrees, unzipping his suitcase on the bed, “Maybe we could finally try some skiing while we’re here.”  Such activities had always been too high risk, given the damage a broken leg or a sprained ankle could do to a competitive season.  Lots of new experiences would be open to them now.

“Yes,” Victor declares, grinning, “We’ll have to arrange a beginner’s lesson.  Quite a change for us, don’t you think?”

They leave the curtains open to appreciate the Denver sunset while Yuuri starts to unpack some of their more delicate wardrobe items and Victor explores the rest of their suite.  It’s modest, with two rooms and an attached bath, but the furnishings are certainly more luxurious than the hotel rooms Yuuri was accustomed to for sporting events.  

“Ah, Yuuri! There’s a soaker tub,” Victor crows from the en suite bathroom, “Just like home!”

Yuuri grins as he hangs up their costumes in the small closet, happy to hear Victor’s delight and even more happy to hear his partner refer to Hasetsu and the hot springs as ‘home,’ even after all the years they’ve been living away.  He hears the creak of a faucet turning and the suite is filled with the soothing sound of running hot water.  

Yuuri finishes unpacking their things before joining Victor in the spacious bathroom.  The tub is nearly full, the water fragrant and frothy with some herbal bubble bath that must have been left by the hotel staff.  Victor grins at Yuuri from the side of the tub, already stripped down to his briefs and undershirt. 

“I thought we could wash off the journey.”   

It doesn’t take much convincing to get Yuuri into the steaming water.  He lets Victor kiss him thoroughly as they undress each other, enjoying the intimacy after the long flight and crowded airports.  The air grows close and humid, perfumed by the bubbles awaiting them in the large tub.  Finally sinking into the water is pure bliss.  The last of the stiffness fades from his limbs as Yuuri relaxes into Victor’s embrace, humming contentedly as his lover continues to brush his lips over his neck and shoulders.

“That feels nice, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs, tipping his chin back to give more room for kisses.  Victor is more than happy to oblige.  He rests one hand just below Yuuri’s navel, fingertips tracing through the fine hairs there.  Between the sultry heat of the bath and Victor’s soft touches Yuuri is half hard, biting his lip as Victor idly traces his nipples with his free hand.  He lets out a soft sound when Victor’s fingers sink even lower on his belly.

“Okay?” Victor asks quietly, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles just above the base of Yuuri’s cock.  Yuuri nods eagerly, humming in pleasure when Victor wraps him in a loose grip and pumps him to full hardness.  

Strung out and jet lagged, it takes an embarrassingly short time before Yuuri is on the edge.  The water splashes dangerously against the high walls of the tub as he squirms in Victor’s arms, whining pathetically as he’s overwhelmed by his need.  

“Gorgeous, Yuuri,” Victor murmurs into Yuuri’s hair, dragging his thumb over the head of his cock, “My darling.” Yuuri can feel Victor’s own arousal pressing against his lower back.  He shifts, offering some friction against his lover’s erection but Victor settles him, focused on Yuuri’s pleasure for now.

Yuuri comes a few minutes later to a final twist of Victor’s wrist and the slight nip of Victor’s teeth against his earlobe.  He pants through the tension and release of orgasm, groaning when he sinks back, spent, against Victor’s firm chest.  Victor drags his damp fingers through Yuuri’s hair, and they lay together in the cooling bath for several more minutes.  

“Do you want--” Yuuri eventually manages to ask, meaning to turn so that he can reciprocate Victor’s touches, but Victor stills him again.

“I want to tuck us both into the very luxurious bed in the other room,” Victor says, smile warm and sleepy, “And we can see what else happens after that.”

It’s slow work getting themselves out of their comfortable embrace, letting the tub drain while they dry each other off with large fluffy towels.  They fall into bed in only their boxers, hair still damp as they burrow under the enormous duvet and silky sheets. 

Despite the heaviness of his head against the soft pillows Yuuri fully intends to get Victor off, and he attempts to rouse himself only to find Victor already fast asleep.  Victor’s silver hair is drying with a little curl against his pillow, and he looks young.  He and Yuuri both are truly still so young.  

Yuuri presses a kiss to his beloved’s brow before snuggling in for a good night’s rest.  

Tomorrow would be their first in person meeting with the show’s producers, to hammer out the final details of the episode before filming began next week.  It promised to be a busy day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that "Not Rated" tag didn't last long lol. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

_To: victor_ __n-k@gmail.com_

 _From:_ _Amarquez@CTR.com_

_Subject: Big day tomorrow!_

_Delivered: 20:04 MST_

 

_Hi Victor and Yuuri!_

_Angie here!  I just confirmed your itinerary for tomorrow with the Top Chef field producer.  You’ll find the latest schedule attached below.  There’s just a few changes from the last one, so nothing to worry about!  As part of your contract you’ve been assigned your own PA to help you get oriented.  A car will be waiting to take you to set at quarter of eight, and Jessica (your PA) will be waiting for you when you arrive on set.  Have fun, and remember the camera loves you!_

_Cheers,_

_Angelica Marquez_

_Ex. Director: Winter Sports Rep._

_Creative Talent Representation_

 

_Attached:_

_TC:D Ep. 4 Guest Schedule: Katsuki/Nikiforov_

_8:00 am: set tour_

_9:00am: breakfast w/ Ex. Producer and Ep. Director, final script/shooting schedule review_

_10:00am: wardrobe consultation and camera tests_

_12:00pm: lunch, meet and greet w/ Ms. Lakshmi and Mr. Colicchio_

_1:00pm: final ceremony review, guest confirmations_

_2:30pm: Rink tour, meeting with field director_

_3:00pm: performance rehearsal, shooting consultation_

_5:30pm end of day, see attached list of suggested dining/recreation resources below..._

 

“Wow, what a day,”  Victor says with a laugh, pulling on a light wool sweater as Yuuri reads their new schedule out loud, “I haven’t felt so well handled since our last Olympics.  These television people must be worried about misplacing us.”

“Well imagine if they did,” Yuuri says with mock seriousness as saves the itinerary to his phone, “Two ageing figure skaters, lost in a foreign city. They might never find us among all the wealthy tourists.”

Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri from behind, still grinning when he kisses Yuuri’s temple.

“You’re cruel, Yu-chan,” he teases, “Making fun of the lovely Hollywood people who want to look after us.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as well.  “Like you’re any better,” he says, “Letting them think we were going to have our actual wedding on television.”

“Ah, yes,” Victor agrees, chuckling, “We did lead them on a bit, didn’t we?  Still, they were even more excited once the truth came out, so no harm done.”

“Hm…” Yuuri is still a little hesitant about this whole television endeavor.  But Victor’s enthusiasm had won him over that day on the phone with Angie, and they’re committed to the project now.  

Victor kisses him again before fetching their coats from the closet.  “Come, _zolotse,_ ” he says, holding out Yuuri’s peacoat so he can slip his arms easily through the sleeves, “The car is probably waiting for us already.”

They ready themselves for the chilly spring weather, and in a few minutes they’re waiting hand in hand for the elevator to take them to the main lobby.

  
“It’s going to be fun,” Victor promises, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.  Yuuri offers his beloved a smile, and hopes with all his heart that Victor is right.  


	4. Chapter 4

“Ooo is this cashmere?” Victor asks, fingering the cuff of Yuuri's pale green sweater when they both step out of the curtained changing rooms for the stylists to evaluate, “Beautiful, Yuuri, we’ll have to ask if you can keep it when we’re done.”

“I’m not sure it's really my style,” Yuuri says, examining himself critically in the temporary mirrors set up beside the wardrobe rack.  

“I mean I planned to steal it immediately,” Victor replied as though it were obvious, “Though I suppose we could share.  It's a very nice color on you.”

It’s only a little after ten, and Yuuri already feels caught up in a whirlwind of activity.  Trying on clothes was at least more interesting than the producer’s meeting they’d just gotten out of.  Yuuri appreciated being included, but the hour long breakfast had basically been a repetition of schedules and plans that Angelica finished negotiating weeks ago.  The only thing he and Victor had really been required to do was approve their final lines for the more scripted parts of the episode, which were for the most part unchanged from what their agent had already gone over with them in advance.  They won’t be meeting the show host or the other judges until later, as they’re in the process of filming another episode.  

Yuuri supposes it’s good that he’s a little bored, as it means there haven’t been any unpleasant surprises.  On the contrary, everyone on set has been very accommodating, and their assigned PA hasn't left their side for a moment.  He and Victor must have more entertainment value in the United States than they’d thought, if the showrunners are so excited to have them here.

“I forgot they meant to dress us up,” Yuuri says as a stylist rolls up the sleeves of Victor’s pinstriped dress shirt and another considers several pairs of polished shoes for Yuuri, “I thought they’d want to see more of us in our skating costumes.”

“The audience knows what you look like on the ice,” Jessica explains, looking up from her tablet in the corner of the room, “They want to imagine what you might dress like when you're at home.”

“At home?” Yuuri repeats, looking down at the carefully pressed shirt and tie under his sweater.  Victor's lips twitch and Yuuri can tell he’s also thinking of their true at home attire, namely ragged sweatpants and old sponsorship t-shirts.  

“Mhm,” Their assistant continues, “Or, you know, a perfectly ironed, color coordinated version of what you’d wear at home.”

Jessica offers Yuuri a wry smile and he relaxes a little.  Somehow their PA poking a little fun at the Hollywood magic of this whole situation makes him feel a little less out of place.  He and Victor are just putting on costumes.  It's no different than getting ready for an exhibition performance.

One of the assistants asks him a question, but the English passes over him in a flat blur.

“Hm, sorry,” Yuuri says, puzzled, “Say that again?”

“Can I steal your tie, hun?” she repeats, a little too slowly, “We want to try some different options.”

“Oh sure.”  Yuuri lets the stylist relieve him of the offending neck tie, trying to keep from frowning.  He’d missed a few sentences at the producer’s meeting as well, which was not an experience he was accustomed to after so many years in the international skating community.

“I thought my English was fluent,” he confides to Victor in Russian as the stylists flit about them debating tie colors, “But they all talk so _fast_.”

Victor laughs.  “Thank god you said something. I was thinking the same thing. And their accents.  So strange! I’ve had to ask three people to speak twice it's so embarrassing.”

Yuuri smiles, relieved.  

“It almost makes me miss JJ,” he says, which has both of them giggling over the Canadian skater’s equally bizarre accent.  Yuuri straightens when he notices Jessica watching them with a politely puzzled expression.  

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asks in English.

“No, sorry. Just...do you two swap like that all the time?” she asks, “Your languages, I mean?”

“Oh,” Yuuri says, realizing they’d been talking like they would in private, “Yes. It helps us practice.  I only speak Russian at home and Victor only Japanese.  That way we never get, um...rusty.”

“Oh my god, that’s so cute,” Jessica gushes, “I have to tell Lisa, I’m sure they’d love to work it into the script somehow.”

The PA busies herself with her tablet while Yuuri’s tie is replaced and they’re presented to the head stylist for inspection.

“Wow, you two would look great in anything,” she declares, making Yuuri blush and Victor preen, “But I think I’d like to see Victor in a sweater as well, and lose the tie.  We want to keep the look a little softer.  Yuuri is perfect, don’t change a thing.”

“I agree,” Victor declares, giving Yuuri a gentle hip check and a besotted smile.  Yuuri rolls his eyes, but he catches Victor’s hand to give it a squeeze before his partner is ushered back into the changing room.

The rest of their wardrobe is settled quickly, though they have to take time between changes to step in front of a neutral screen to check the camera read on everything.  Victor and Yuuri will be introducing the catering challenge after giving a shortened performance of their famous pairs exhibition skate, so they’ll wear their costumes for the first portion of filming.  The pastel sweaters and ties will be for the segments filmed on the Top Chef set, where Victor and Yuuri choose menus presented by the contestants for the elimination challenge.  Finally they’re dressed in complementing suits for the ceremony and the reception to follow where they’ll taste all the competing chef’s final dishes.  

“Very stylish,” Victor hums as he and Yuuri are pinned with various boutonnieres in front of the test screen, “Not like our first go around, eh?”

Yuuri reaches out to brush an invisible bit of lint from Victor’s shoulder, more an excuse to touch him than anything.  The silvery gray material suits his lover, making his hair and eyes more ethereal than ever.  His tie is a soft vintage floral, giving their wintry ensemble a little touch of spring.  

“You look beautiful,” Yuuri murmurs in Japanese when the assistants step away for a moment, “Just as you did then.”

Victor’s eyes go soft, and he gives Yuuri’s matching bowtie a little tweak. “You too.”

They’re both surprised by the sudden snap and flash of a camera.  

“Sorry!” chimes a voice from behind the TV lights, “I didn’t mean to startle you, but that was too sweet.  It’ll make a great splash page.”

“I thought we were just doing tests?” Yuuri asks, when a man who seems to be some kind of photographer steps forward with a friendly smile.  

“Mostly, yeah,” the man, who introduces himself as Michael, replies, “But while we’re here we just wanted to get a few images for our website after the episode airs.  Just still shots, nothing too fancy.  I’m sure you’ve done promotional footage like this before.”

“Oh, yes,” Victor agrees, “All those photo shoots for the Grand Prix merchandise.  Remember Yuuri, how serious they wanted us?”  

Victor poses then, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling dramatically at the camera.  It amazes Yuuri still, how his silly Vitya can tilt his chin to a certain angle and suddenly everyone in the room is reminded that they’re in the presence of _the_ Victor Nikiforov.  The room is silent for a beat, before Victor’s stone cold stare is broken by a wink and a grin.

“It’s good, right?” he says, dropping character so suddenly that it gets a laugh from the camera crew, “A very dramatic poster, and all I had to do was stand around and look Russian.  It was much harder for Yuuri, since he’s so cute.”

“Victor!”   

“It looks like you know what you’re doing,” Michael says, clearly charmed by Victor’s antics, “I’ll let Tonya finish her tests and then we’ll take a few quick snapshots.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Bravotopchef [verified]_ **

_TV Show_

_Official Instagram for #TopChef.  Season 18 reaches new heights in Denver, CO, where the cheftestants go knife-to-knife Thursdays at 9/8c only on Bravo!_

_www.bravotv.com/top-chef_

 

_[Image]_

 

_♡ 1,876 likes_

**_bravotopchef_ ** _Special guests @victor_n-k and @n-k_yuuri prepare for their romantic debut on #Topchef!  Great job wardrobe, these Olympic champions look handsome and ready to eat! Follow @bravotopchef for more exciting behind the scenes photo and video!  #Topchef #bravo #food #Victornikiforov #Katsukiyuuri #Victuuri #TC:D #season18_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm skipping around a little, to give highlights of Victor and Yuuri's adventures on Top Chef, rather than a total play by play of their day. Next up, it's time to start filming! Our lovebirds introduce the elimination challenge, and even get to do a little skating. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_ TC:D Ep. 4 Taping Day 1  _

_ Guest Schedule: Katsuki/Nikiforov _

_ @Bigbear rink _

_ 8:00am  _ Stammi Vicino _ performance/incidentals taping- Katsuki/Nikiforov ONLY _

_ 9:00am challenge introduction incidentals/B roll w/ Katsuki/Nikiforov and Ms. Lakshmi _

_ 10:00am official performance/challenge introduction w/ K/N Ms. Lakshmi and contestants _

_ @TC:D kitchen set _

_ 11:30am final lighting/sound tests w/ K/N _

_ 12:30pm Menu presentations w/ K/N, Ms. Lakshmi and Mr. Colicchio _

_ 2:00pm Final menu announcements, contestant team assignments _

_ 3:00pm B-roll/Incidentals/Voice over corrections w/ N/K, Ms. Lakshmi, and Mr. Colicchio _

_ 5:30pm End of Day, see attached list of dining/recreation opportunities below... _

 

* * *

  
  


“Wow, great,” the field director declares after he calls cut on the fourth take of their routine, “You guys really have that down pat.  It looks like we’ve got all the shots we need.”

Yuuri feels pleasantly worked out after the morning skate, even though getting the necessary footage had required numerous stops and starts.  He and Victor break from their final pose, skating a few easy loops as they make their way to the side of the rink where Jessica waits for them with water and their rink jackets.

“That routine is gorgeous,” she raves, “You make it look easy.”

“Ha, well we have been doing it for a long time,” Yuuri says, taking the proffered water gratefully.  He passes it to Victor, who leans against the rink partition to catch his breath. 

“Mm,” he agrees, “It’s our most requested exhibition piece.”

“I can see why,” Jessica says, “The contestants are going to be floored.”

Doing their pairs routine on camera had been the main negotiation their agent had made on their behalf before they had signed on to do the Top Chef guest spot.  It would be incorporated into the episode itself, where Victor and Yuuri would be “introduced” to the contestants, and Bravo had agreed to host a full length video of their skate on their website as a special bonus feature.  It would be sure to boost their profile in the United States, where they already had a fairly strong fan base.  Aside from coaching, Yuuri and Victor’s main income from now on would come from a combination of sponsorships and exhibition performances, so keeping a positive presence in media outside their home countries would be important as the distance between the present and their days in competitive figure skating grew.

Victor and Yuuri cool down until there’s a subtle  _ ding _ from Jessica’s tablet.

“Okay, Padma just arrived,” she announces, “She’ll be taping lines for the next half hour or so so let’s get you two back in hair and makeup before the contestants get here.  We don’t want to ruin the surprise!"

It’s a brief stint in the makeup chair to make them look like they haven’t already been skating for an hour before they’re ushered into a small locker room to await the chef contestants they’d be skating for.  There’s a little curtained hallway between the door and the opening of the rink, so they’ll be able to step right out onto the ice when their cue comes.  Victor and Yuuri hang around in their sock feet, stretching and keeping warm until Jessica reappears to tell them the contestants have arrived and Padma is about to begin her introduction.  The PA provides an extra set of headphones for them to share so they can make out the dialogue before their entrance.  At first there’s the chatter of the crew, then a call for silence and then--

_ “-you guessed it, it’s time for a Wedding War!  For this week’s elimination challenge, you’ll be divided into three teams, cooking competing menus to cater a very  _ special  _ Top Chef wedding.” _

“I have Victor and Yuuri on standby,” the assistant says into their microphone, leading Victor and Yuuri in their skates right to the edge of the rink, still blocked from view.

_ “-but on to what I’m sure you’re all wondering:  who’s getting married, and what are we doing at an ice rink?” _

“Cue the lights.”

_ “To answer that question, let’s meet our grooms.  You might recognize them from the 2018 Olympic podium!” _

“Cue music.  Go for Yuuri.”  The assistant nods to Yuuri, and he pushes through the black curtain and glides out into the center of the rink.  It’s dimly lit but for a simple spotlight, and he takes his opening position as the first strings of the Italian aria echo through the rink.  He thinks he might here some hushed exclamations from the group of contestants, but then the music swells and Yuuri is only focused on the ice.

This is the more challenging bit of the routine, where the jumps are concentrated to make up for the second half which is mostly ice dancing with a few doubles thrown in.  Yuuri isn't perfect, with a little over-rotation on his triple axel, and a foot on the wrong edge of his blade at one point in the step sequence, but those are errors that only a handful of experts in the world could see, and that's not who they're performing for today.  It's freeing, in a way, he muses as he approaches the final quad that will signal Victor to join him on the ice, to skate for an audience that values that beauty of the performance over the technical perfection.  It’s always been Yuuri’s strength.

Yuuri lands the quad flip with a flourish, relishing the move that had become both he and Victor’s signature over the years.  The flip is even more special in this program, Yuuri muses, as the second voice joins in the  _ Stammi Vicino  _ chorus and Victor appears to take his hands as they enter the duet portion of the routine.

“I saw a little wiggle in that triple axel,” Victor teases as they pass through their first turn together, his hands warm on Yuuri’s waist.

“Just try and keep up, old man,” Yuuri replies, winking as he cups Victor’s face in his hand.  

Their both withholding a grin as they enter the first lift.  Yuuri breathes through the choreography, lighter than air as he and Victor take turns leading the other through twists and low jumps.  The older they got the easier it seemed to be to glide across the ice in Victor’s arms, despite the challenge of pairs jumps and the bare inches between their sharp skates during the footwork sequences.  It seems like no time at all before they’re in their final pose again, Yuuri suspending Victor over the ice in a perfect dip.

Their performance is capped by a hearty round of applause from the small group of contestants and Padma.  They break their pose, and Victor steps forward for a good natured bow before waving Yuuri forward to receive his own applause.

“Chefs, please welcome two of the most decorated athletes in the history men’s figure skating, partners on and off the ice, Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki!”

Victor and Yuuri glide over to the edge of the rink, stopping at a subtle mark where they won’t be blocked by the rink edge but close enough to still speak clearly with Padma and the chef contestants.  It will look great on screen, but certainly feels a little awkward.  Yuuri does his best to ignore the intimidating wall of cameras behind the row of contestants, and the boom mic hanging above their heads just out of shot.  

“Good morning chefs,” he and Victor manage in unison.

“Good morning”s “Hi”s and “Hello”s echo back at them across the rink barrier from the diverse group of chefs.  Most seem to recognize them, and some are probably fans based on their enthusiastic reactions.  Yuuri can’t help but laugh to himself over the two or three puzzled faces among the dozen women, men, and others.  Not everybody follows figure skating, after all.

“These two legendary athletes crossed oceans and convention to create an enduring legacy in figure skating and an enduring romance in the hearts and minds of their fans worldwide,” Padma narrates, “And we’re thrilled that Victor and Yuuri have continued their international journey and invited the season 18 Top Chef contestants to cater their celebration right here in Denver.  But there’s a little twist.  Yuuri?”

“Um, yes,” Yuuri agrees, nervous now that they’re the focus of attention without the security of skating between them and the eager contestants.  They had kept this secret from all but their closest friends and family for a long time. “We won’t exactly be having a traditional wedding ceremony…”

Yuuri watches the faces of several chefs fall before Victor chimes in with their big reveal.  

“Because it’s technically a vow renewal ceremony!” he announces, pulling Yuuri close to his side, “Yuuri and I are already married!”

There are some gasps from the contestants as Yuuri and Victor hold up their hands to display their matching gold rings, worn on their left hands ever since they had traded vows after that first fateful Grand Prix Final in Barcelona.  They had kept their union private to prevent any national media from making a scandal of it and disrupting their careers, but since their retirement they’d been looking for the right opportunity to share the truth with their fans.  Even just declaring their status to this small crowd has Victor glowing, and Yuuri finds his own happy smile as he gazes at his husband. 

“Five years ago this December,” Yuuri says, returning his attention to the excited chefs, “We’d like to share our milestone with you.”

There’s another scattering of applause, and it relieves him to see the earnest acceptance and congratulations on the lips of this group of strangers.  From the warm press of Victor’s hand at the small of his back Yuuri can tell his beloved is feeling the same way.

“So, bearing that in mind,” Padma continues, “We challenge you to create a meal that will commemorate the journey that brought these two together,  _ and  _ the long commitment they’ve already shared.”

“You’ll have one hour to plan a menu of five different  hors d'oeuvres, with at least one vegetarian option,” Padma informs the chefs, shifting back to official challenge information, “When we return to the Top Chef kitchen you’ll present your menus to Yuuri and Victor, along with chef Tom and myself.  The happy couple will pick their three favorites to be served to fifty guests at a reception following their vow renewal ceremony in two days.  The chefs who create our favorite menus will be team leaders in the kitchen tomorrow.”  

“We’re very excited preview your dishes,” Yuuri says right on cue.

“We hope you’ll be able to surprise us, like we’ve surprised you,” Victor follows, and a few of the contestants laugh to hear the signature Nikiforov line. 

“Sergei, as the winner of this morning’s Quickfire, you’ve earned a special advantage for this elimination challenge,” Padma says, “You will be presenting your menu last, and you’ll get to listen to the other chefs present, so that you can make adjustments before you reveal your dishes to Victor, Yuuri and judges.”

A tall young man who reminds Yuuri of a more cheerful Georgi Popovich pumps his fist triumphantly, and a few of the other chefs grumble at the big advantage.  The cameras roll for a few extra seconds to capture multiple reaction shots before they return to the script.

“Good luck,” Victor says in Japanese when cued by the director behind the camera.

“And may the top chef win,” Yuuri follows in Russian.

  
“Chefs, we’ll see you back at the Top Chef kitchen in one hour,” Padma concludes, “Victor, Yuuri, and Chef Tom will be eagerly awaiting your creative and delicious menus, so don’t disappoint them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek that's right! In this version of canon Victor and Yuuri eloped after Yuuri's silver medal finish and got married in Barcelona! (because the only gold medals they needed were already on their fingers, a cheesy line that I managed to refrain from including in the actually body of the fic lol) Stay tuned, next we meet some contestants, and the top three menus are selected!


	6. Chapter 6

In truth the contestants have a little more than an hour to plan their menus.  The time limit adds drama to the show but it would be impossible to enforce in reality, seeing as it takes nearly a half hour to return to the kitchen set from the ice rink.  After their commute across the center of Denver Victor and Yuuri still have to be changed, their camera makeup retouched, and the sound and lighting finalized on set before they can actually begin the menu presentations.  

It’s nearly noon when Yuuri and Victor are finally seated on a fashionable loveseat on set, ready to prepare for the taping.  There’s some brief fiddling with microphones, nearly invisible pinned to the inside of their collars, and then Victor and Yuuri have little to do but sit and sip pretty glasses of lemon water while various stage people scurry around and adjust lights.  Yuuri can’t help but feel like he should be helping in some way.  Sitting in the brightly lit kitchen set with the black eyes of the camera staring them down is very uncomfortable, but they have to stay in place so the equipment can be adjusted to best capture them.  It was unsettling to be the center of focus, unlike the quickly moving press line of a competition, or even earlier that morning on the ice.  Yuuri is reminded strongly of the Pyeongchang Olympics, and all the formal interviews that had been required of him on sets like this one.  Except there at least, he was just an athlete.  A certain amount of awkwardness was expected of him, and nobody wanted to ask he and Victor personal questions.  Nobody wanted to talk much about he and Victor at all, beyond the details of their training and how it felt to win medals.  Personal questions from the international sports press were nearly always carefully and deliberately avoided.

Yuuri is shaken from his reverie when one of the assistant directors comes to check in with them.

“How are we looking?” Victor asks, grin confident.  His grin shrinks when the director offers an awkward smile.  

“Can I be honest?” she asks, perching on the edge of the low table in front of them.  Victor nods.

“There’s a distance between you two that’s really reading on the playbacks,” the director says kindly, “I don’t mean to push you into anything you aren’t comfortable with, but we wanted to make sure you know it’s alright to be affectionate with each other while we’re filming.”

A small furrow appears in Victor’s brow.  “How so?” he asks.  The director looks uncomfortable, but she soldiers on.

“Um, maybe you can sit a little closer?” she suggests, “And it’s okay to touch each other, like holding hands, or if you want to put your arm around Yuuri’s shoulder?”

It’s not until she points it out that Yuuri realizes how much he and Victor have been leaning away from each other.  Exchanging a sheepish grin they settle into a more natural position on the loveseat.  Victor stretches out his arm across the back of the cushioned seat and Yuuri leans into the touch.  

“Sorry,” Yuuri says to the director, “We’re used to being more... careful, on camera.”

Victor squeezes Yuuri’s shoulder when the director smiles.  “I understand,” she says, “Just do what feels right and we’ll take care of the rest.  Our viewers will love you no matter what.”  

The director walks away, and Yuuri sighs.  

“Things are different here, I suppose,” Victor murmurs.

“Sometimes,” Yuuri agrees, thinking back on his time in college in Detroit, “It’s easier for this network, they have a certain audience.  Other shows might have asked us to behave differently, even if they were still for American viewers.”

Victor nods, and Yuuri appreciates that his husband trusts his experience.  Victor may have learned English with the help of American television shows but other than competitions he’s rarely spent any length of time here.

The set assistants complete the seating arrangement around Victor and Yuuri, adding chairs for Padma and Tom and a stool towards the edge of the grouping that must be for Sergei who won the Quickfire, whatever that entailed.  They’re set up in the middle of the Top Chef kitchen, with the chef stations and stainless steel appliances visible behind them.  It’s mostly to keep with the atmosphere of the show, but it’s almost like having an open plan living room attached to a ridiculously large professional kitchen.

Yuuri laughs to himself over this image as the head judge of Top Chef joins them on set.  Tom has been waiting like they have, while Padma films a short segment explaining the menu judging process to the contestants in the so called “green room”.  Chef Colicchio had been friendly during their brief meet and greet a few days earlier, giving Yuuri and Victor some helpful dining recommendations that were a big improvement over the list the production team had provided with their shooting schedule.  

“Good to see you guys again,” Tom says, taking his assigned seat and letting the set assistant check his mic, “How did you make out at Old Major the other night?”

“It was wonderful,” Yuuri says, “Thank you for helping us with the reservation.”

“Mm,” Victor agrees, “The chicken was delicious, not at all what we’re used to eating on our training diet.  And the marinated sunchokes!  I’d never heard of such a thing but now I’m dreaming about them.”

“Glad to hear it,” Tom assures them, “I’ve gotta make sure you two get some quality American food while you’re still in the States.”

“We’d love to hear more of your recommendations,” Victor replies, “You’ve officially earned our trust regarding the local cuisine.”  

“Ha, great.  Are you sticking around for a few days after the taping’s done?” the chef asks, “I know a few more local spots, I’d love to treat you.  Maybe we could even get Padma and her husband to join us.”

“I could certainly be convinced,” Padma chimes in, stepping into the set from the green room where the contestants are waiting to present their menu ideas, “Tom hasn’t led us astray yet.”

Padma takes her own seat on Victor and Yuuri’s other side, and they make some small talk while a stylist makes minor adjustments to her already impeccable hair.  

“How are you holding up?” she asks, “The first day is always a long haul.”

“It’s certainly a different kind of performance than we’re used to giving,” Victor agrees, “I’m having fun though.  Yuuri?”

“I am too,” Yuuri says, surprised to find that he means it, “We haven’t had a lot of time to travel that wasn’t all about competition.  I’ve really liked Denver so far.”

“Wonderful.  You two should enjoy yourselves.  This is basically your second honeymoon, after all.”

“Ha,” Yuuri laughs, “We never really got around to a first honeymoon, unless you count Helsinki.”

“I certainly don’t,” Victor says with a mock pout, “You were so focused on your skate that we hardly spent any time together.”

“It was the World Championships!”

That gets a laugh from everyone in earshot, and then it’s time to begin the taping.  Sergei is brought in from the green room, taking the place he earned in the morning’s preliminary challenge, and then they greet the first contestant.

Despite having the unenviable position of going first, Brad opens up the menu presentations with aplomb, laying out his five dishes on a hand written menu.

“I’m super psyched about trying out a fusion of Japanese and Russian dishes,” he explains, “I’m not so familiar with Russian cuisine but I incorporate a lot of Asian flavors in my cooking so I think I could pull it off.”  

 _“Asian” flavors_ ?  Yuuri thinks to himself as Brad gives a few examples from his plan, _What does that even mean?_

“Do you think maybe this is a little on the nose?” Padma suggests, when Yuuri doesn’t display the same brimming enthusiasm as the presenting chef, “Having two international grooms, fusion is an obvious choice, but the path of least resistance isn’t always the most exciting menu.”

Yuuri nods in agreement with the host.  “Plus not all food cultures were meant to be, ah, ‘fused’,” he speaks up, “Russian and Japanese cuisine are very different, and Victor and I have learned the hard way that mixing them up isn’t always delicious.”

“Ha, remember that time we tried to make borscht ramen?” Victor says to Yuuri, who shudders at the memory.  

“Thank you for your interesting ideas,” he says to the chef diplomatically, “We’ll give it careful consideration.”

~

“I wanted to commemorate the first skating season you ever shared as student and coach,” explains Qingyi, young Chinese-American chef, “So my dishes are inspired by the 2016 Grand Prix event cities Yuuri skated in.  First will be a dish from your home rink in Japan, followed by Beijing, Moscow, and Barcelona, finished with silver medal inspired dessert.”

“Heh...silver medal,” Yuuri repeats, wincing.  

“Tell us more,” Victor urges the chef, giving Yuuri’s hand a teasing squeeze between them even as he leans forward eagerly, the picture of innocence.

~

“The minute you appeared on the ice, I knew I wanted to do Russian-Japanese fusion.  I know it sounds impossible but hear me out…”

~

“My menu was inspired by your legendary sexual tension on the ice!  The first dish is spicy katsudon!”

“That... makes me very uncomfortable,” Yuuri manages to say, once his heart rate settles and Victor can stop laughing.

~

“I’ve created a new fusion of classic Japanese and Russian dishes-”

~

“An entirely cold tasting menu?” Chef Colicchio summarizes, looking over the written menu with interest, “Keeping that temperature consistent while still giving enough variation in texture and flavor could be a real challenge.”

“I think I have a good balance planned.  I was inspired by the ice that brought Victor and Yuuri together.”  Yuuri admires this chef’s confidence.  Susan seems very friendly but she doesn’t show a flicker of nerves as she explains her planned dishes, which all sound tasty and refreshing.  Scallop ceviche, fresh vegetable spring rolls, watermelon and feta salad, and...cold borscht in highball glass?  Yuuri can’t help but laugh when Victor raises his eyebrows, but Padma and Tom act like knocking back shots of soup like vodka is a normal occurrence, so they keep their comments to themselves.  

Shots of borscht aside, Yuuri admits his interest is piqued by the unusual menu.  “I think your dishes sound delicious, but is it um, enough cooking?” he asks uncertainly, when there’s an appropriate pause.  He’s no chef but it doesn’t seem like as much work to make five cold dishes as it would be to make five hot ones.  

“It’s a different kind of effort,” Chef Tom explains, “But it would definitely have to be technically perfect to measure up to other fully cooked menus.”

“I’m ready for the challenge,” Susan promises.

~

“I’m beginning to see a trend here,” Yuuri notes dryly after the fourth contestant proposes some unappetizing modge podge of Russian and Japanese national dishes.  Victor barely contains a snort into his lemon water, and even their cool and collected host has to make an effort to withhold her grin.

~

“So I am thinking Russian-Japanese fusion…” Sergei begins when it’s finally his turn, laughing when they all blanche, “Kidding! Just kidding.”

This contestant already seems popular with the judges, as Sergei exchanges a brief repartee with Chef Colicchio that gets a laugh from both men.  Yuuri finds himself drawn to the cheerful chef as well, though he doesn’t know anything yet about what kind of food he has planned.  Perhaps he’s just charmed by his accent, which reminds him endearingly of Victor’s own cadence when they were first getting to know each other.  Yuuri can’t tell by ear, but he thinks the young chef must be Russian, or from a neighboring country.

“So I’m listening to other contestant’s menus, all very modern, yes?” Sergei continues, laying out his menu with some simple thumbnail sketches beside a few of the dishes, “But sometimes for wedding, traditional is nice, and you two being married far from home and not ’church’ marriage means you are missing these traditions of your homeland.  I will make traditions, bite sized version, from both country.  Is not fusion, just...marriage.  Like yourselves.”

Victor sits forward, a curious expression on his face.  “Yuuri and I are not the most ‘traditional,’” he says, but Sergei waves his words away.  

“Is obvious you are maybe not usual married couple, in Russia or Japan,” he says, “And this for some people is problem.  However that does not mean you should not have the bread and salt to celebrate your union as we would do at home for other newlyweds.  This is my opinion.”

“What will you make us then?” Victor asks, looking pensive still.  Yuuri squeezes Victor’s knee as Sergei points out different dishes on his menu.  Yuuri had never built up any fantasies of a traditional Japanese wedding, and he hadn’t imagined it being any different for Victor, but perhaps he was wrong.  They’ve lived in Hasetsu and St. Petersberg both, but their relationship with their home countries is still so...complicated.

“So for Russia, is similar to how I learn in Ukraine,” Sergei explains, “Wedding bread, with smoked fish, lamb dumplings, and savory mushroom blini. Is familiar enough, yes?”

Victor nods.  

“And for Japan,” Sergei continues, “I am not so much an expert, but I do my research.  Red rice, sushi with herring roe, and um...‘sweet rolled omelette’?  Sorry, I am not sure how to pronounce.”

“....oh, _datemaki_!” Yuuri supplies, “Yes.  We eat that at New Year’s also.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Sergei,” Padma chimes in, “But that sounds like six dishes.”

The young chef nods.  “Yes,” he agrees, “Is one extra, but I wanted to do equal from both countries.  Will be no problem.”

“Well, for being so old fashioned it's certainly one of the more original ideas we’ve heard today,” Tom says, looking thoughtful.  

Yuuri nods.  “Thank you, Sergei.  We’ll think it over carefully.”

~

“So we want you to choose the menus that appeal to you the most, of course,” the producer explains, once all the contestants have finished and the dozen menu options are in front of them, “But also keep in mind not choosing any options that are too similar.  We don’t want to film you and the judges eating the same thing for the whole episode.”

Yuuri nods, and he can feel Victor doing the same beside him.  Now that they’ve heard all the options narrowing it down to three seems a little overwhelming.  

“Victor and Yuuri, why don’t you each pick your favorite?” Padma suggests, “Then we can discuss which third menu will best fill in the gaps.”

With that strategy in mind they consider the menus again.  Yuuri doesn’t need much time to decide his favorite.

“I think I prefer Susan’s plan,” Yuuri decides, “I thought it sounded very appetizing, but different than the other menus.  I think it could be exciting if she can execute it well, and one of our favorite parts of traveling together has been trying new foods we’ve never had before.”

“I’ll second that,” Tom agrees, “From a cooking perspective I think it’ll be the most interesting plate, and if we forgive the borscht shooter than it doesn’t have any of the international cliches that some of the chefs brought us.”

“Great.  Victor?”  

Victor is quietly thoughtful for several seconds, a little furrow in his brow as he considers his options.  

“I choose Sergei’s menu,” he says at length, plucking the handwritten list from the table.  

“Really?” Yuuri can’t help but ask, “I couldn’t tell if you liked that one or not. It was very old fashioned.”

“I have...mixed feelings,” Victor admits, “But I think he’s right. Just because we aren’t what our countries want doesn’t mean we shouldn’t get to enjoy our traditions.  I think if anyone in Russia should end up watching this I would like them to see us with our own wedding bread.”   

Victor starts, as if remembering that they aren’t in private.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” he says, offering a charming smile to the crew, “Would you mind taking that off the tape?”

“No worries,” Jessica assures them from behind the wall of cameras, “We aren’t filming any of this.  We got plenty of footage on the menus when the contestants were in the room.”

“Okay so this is great so far,” Padma says, moving on briskly from the brief moment of tension, “These two menus will be a contrast of modern and traditional.  Did we like any of the international menus?  Maybe something with more of a narrative.”

In the end they skip the many Japanese/Russian fusion menus, opting for Qingyi’s Grand Prix tournament menu in addition to the traditional wedding menu and the On Ice tasting menu.  There's a brief conference with the producers, who voice no objection to their selections, and then it's time to announce the team leaders in the Top Chef kitchen.  The crew clears the judge’s seating in a matter of minutes and then Victor and Yuuri are standing beside Padma in front of a large _Top Chef_ logo, facing the line of contestants now in their white chef jackets.

Padma does most of the talking, and the cameras are focused on the contestants, capturing their response as Susan, Sergei, and Qingyi are announced as team leaders for the challenge.  Yuuri and Victor just have to stand in their matching sweaters and smile for the occasional reaction shot.

“Now it's time for our grooms to relax while you do all the cooking,” Padma concludes, turning to Yuuri after the contestants have ‘drawn knives’ to select their teammates, “We’ll see you two again at your vow renewal bright and early Thursday morning.”

“We can’t wait,” Victor replies.

“Thanks everyone!” Yuuri follows, and they give the chefs a wave before walking off set hand in hand.

They’re whisked away to a the temporary dressing room where the casual clothes they wore to the set are waiting.  Their official time on camera is done, but there’s still a small amount of post-production work that might require their participation.  

“We still have a few hours yet,” Victor says as they change out of their pastel wardrobe, “But maybe after we could try that micro-brewery Chef Tom suggested?  Food and beer sounds like heaven, and we can sleep in tomorrow, so no hangover worries!”

“ _Or_ we could see if they’ll let us take it to go,” Yuuri suggests, carefully hanging up his dress shirt and sweater for the assistant who’ll collect it later, “And we could enjoy it in our underwear at the hotel room.”

Victor stretches out his back until there's a small _pop_ and he groans in relief.

“I like the way you think,” he agrees, slinging his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders once they’re both back in their street clothes, “What a day.”

“Mm,” Yuuri hums in agreement, “Being a well-groomed, non-threatening celebrity presence sure is hard work.”

  
Victor laughs at Yuuri’s dry assessment of their day, and they go find Jessica to see about getting their dinner delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to say I don't pretend to be an expert on international LGBTQ relations, and my goal in writing this fic isn't to make a villain or a hero out of any one country. I just wanted to let Victor and Yuuri be as genuine as possible about their experiences, and show some of the challenges and expectations they might encounter as a high profile same-sex couple in a very international line of work.
> 
> Anyways thanks everyone for reading so far, and for all your lovely comments! It's very inspiring to see your reactions! Are you rooting for a favorite contestant yet??


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow,” Victor declares when he and Yuuri emerge from the cab, “So pretty! Won’t our pictures look great, Yura?”

Yuuri looks over the manicured entranceway to the acres of gardens hidden within.  Already he can smell the fragrance in the air from the many flowering herbs and plants.  It reminds him of Hasetsu when the cherry blossoms bloom.  

“I could marry you anywhere,” Yuuri replies at last, thinking fondly of a dated wedding registry office in Barcelona, “But it is beautiful here.  I’m glad we picked it.”

Part of the deal in being on the show was that their vow renewal would happen at a local cultural or tourism destination, and presented with a short list of options Victor and Yuuri had selected the Denver Botanic Gardens.  They would hold their ceremony in the Schlessman Romantic garden, and with a private banquet hall provided for the more involved taping of the reception.  The cameras at the vow renewal itself would be minimal, something their agent hadn’t even had to insist on.  While the producers wanted a few touching clips of their ceremony for the episode, with only an hour long runtime the focus needed to stay on the food to be served during the challenge.

“I wonder if they have a gift shop,” Victor muses as they make their way past the front gates, always excited at the prospect of shopping, “I’ve been waiting to buy souvenirs.  We have so many friends who need gifts from America!”

“As long as they can be shipped,” Yuuri agrees, “We’re already out of room in our suitcase with all our skating gear.”

“Mm,” Victor nods, “After our meetings we’ll explore our options.”

They participate in a short walk through of the ceremony, allowing for the directors to make some final adjustments to the shooting schedule for tomorrow, but after a brief production meeting over lunch Yuuri and Victor are free to go.  Rather than hole up in their hotel room again they make a day of the gardens, enjoying a leisurely tour they probably won’t have time for tomorrow amidst all the bustle of filming.  Victor finds several treasures in the gift shop, which they entrust to Jessica while they take a stroll through the gardens currently open for viewing.

“Smile,” Victor prompts, beaming as he pulls Yuuri in for a selfie in front of a delicate glass Chihuly sculpture.  They’re surrounded by roses, delphinium, and hydrangea all newly bloomed in the balmy spring weather.

“You can’t post that, you know,” Yuuri reminds his husband, looking over Victor’s shoulder to check out their photo, “We can’t spoil the ceremony location.”

“I’m saving it,” Victor promises, grabbing Yuuri’s hand as they continue their stroll through the perennial garden, “I’ve been stockpiling my best ones, so I can liveblog the episode premier.”

“It’ll be a hit, I’m sure.”

They wind through the carefully maintained brick paths as bright cutting gardens give way to fragrant aromatic and herb beds.  It’s still technically the offseason, so tourist traffic is minimal and Victor and Yuuri enjoy the privacy of exploring without interruption.  

Yuuri’s favorite by far are the lilac gardens.  After an hour or so of looking around they stumble upon the lush enclosure of shrubs and tall purple blossoms.  

“Let’s stay here for a bit, yeah?” Yuuri asks, spotting a well worn garden bench nestled in the shade.  With Victor’s happy agreement they situate themselves with a perfect view of the flowers.

Without the watery sunlight the air is significantly cooler despite their light jackets, and Yuuri snuggles in close to his husband on the weathered seat.  With Victor’s arms around him Yuuri is much more comfortable.  

“We’re getting married tomorrow,” Yuuri murmurs, tucked into Victor’s side as they survey the flourishing spring bulbs, “Again.”

“Mhm,” Victor agrees, kissing the top of Yuuri's head, “I can't wait.”

The wind picks up just a little, and it sets the still garden into motion.  The dip and sway of the lilac blossoms is mesmerizing.  It’s as if he and Victor are the center of their own little world of pretty color and soothing perfume.

“This is nice,” Yuuri says, trying to voice the contentment in his chest.

“It is.  It’s putting choreography in my head,” Victor says, moving his hand through the air for a moment to mimic the soft breeze moving through the garden, “A little exhibition piece for you, maybe.  Simple.  No big jumps, no quads.  Just you and the flowers.”

“No quads?” Yuuri repeats, skeptical.  Victor flicks his hip where Yuuri’s shirt has ridden up a bit.  

“Don’t tease,” he murmurs, breath warm against Yuuri’s temple, “Let me write you something soft.  Our routines are always so _dramatic_.  It makes my knees hurt just thinking about it."

Yuuri laughs softly.  “Okay,” he agrees, “Choreograph me a garden, then. Just like this.”

Victor sighs happily.  “It’ll be lovely. Just like my husband.”

Yuuri hides his blush against Victor’s jacket, a current of warmth flowing between them.    

Yuuri could be content to stay on that bench with Victor for the rest of their lives, though it’s more like a half hour before his phone buzzes in his pocket with a text from their rental service.  The Top Chef team had helped them set up a rental car so they could drive to the airport to pick up Yuuri’s sister, who was flying in for the quasi-wedding.  Chris and Phichit were coming as well, though their flights wouldn’t land until early tomorrow morning, when Victor and Yuuri would already be needed on set.  The rest of their “guests” are more local, or at least based on the North American continent.  Plenty of active and retired American skaters had responded to the invitation, and the chance to be on the show even just to taste some food and say a few lines.  Yuuri didn’t really mind, even though he and Victor really only knew a few of them well enough to call themselves friendly.  It would give the skating industry a boost, and he and Victor would be spending the ceremony and reception with the people who mattered most anyways.

“Something important?” Victor asks, indicating the text message that had Yuuri lost in thought over tomorrow’s guest list.  

“The car is ready,” Yuuri shares, typing out a quick reply, “It’s time to meet Mari at the airport.”

“Nice.  I’m driving,” Victor declares, “It’s been years since we’ve had a car in a country where people stay on the _proper_ side of the road.”

“Yeah, _okay_ ,” Yuuri grumbles good naturedly as they make their way hand in hand to the valet entrance of the gardens, “I’m sure I won’t hear any complaining at all in ten minutes when you’re behind the wheel and we’re stuck in traffic.”

“Pfft, this is Denver, not Tokyo.  There won’t be _traffic._ ”

 

* * *

 

There’s traffic.  By the time Victor and Yuuri finally rush into Denver International Airport Mari has already texted to say she’s waiting for them at the baggage claim.  They make their way through the moderate crowds of recently arrived passengers, until Yuuri spots his sister’s distinct bleached hair.  

“There she is,” Yuuri says, grabbing Victor’s hand to drag him over to his sister, “Mari!”

Mari spots them and waves, then turns to speak to someone too short to be seen through the crowd.  Yuuri is puzzled, since Mari had supposedly come alone, until a family of tourists moves aside to reveal her traveling companion and he stops dead in his tracks.  Victor nearly collides with him, but Yuuri hears him gasp when he spots who’s come with all the way to Denver.

Yuuri had never expected in a million years-- hadn’t _dared_ to hope--

“Mom?!”

Katsuki Hiroko beams when she spots them making their way over to the baggage conveyor belt, Mari only a short ways behind her with their suitcase.  

“Yuuri!” she calls, waving until they reach them and Yuuri can pull his mom into a tight embrace.  She laughs, patting the back of his head affectionately.  “Surprise!”

“Mom,” Yuuri repeats, the word thick in his throat, “You’re here!  I thought the doctor said you couldn’t come.”

“That was only for your father,” Hiroko reveals, “Because of his heart.  So he’s staying home to keep the inn running, and I came here with your sister!  I made her keep it a secret.  Ha!”  

“It must have been such a long flight for you,” Yuuri worries, but his mother just laughs again, cupping his face in her hands.  

“My little katsudon,” she says, brown eyes warm just like Yuuri’s own, “I wasn’t going to miss your wedding a second time, dearest.”

She pats him on the cheek, tired but smiling as Yuuri does his best to hold back his tears.  

“Now, where is my Vicchan?” Hiroko asks, aiming for Victor who pauses in his excited conversation with Yuuri’s sister.

“Mama,” Victor greets her warmly, bending down to give Yuuri’s much shorter mother a hug, “I’m so glad that you could be here with us.”

“Of course,” Hiroko replies, “I can’t have those television people thinking my sons don’t have family to support them!”

Victor is misty eyed when he straightens up from the hug.  “You’ve always been there for Yuuri and me,” he assures Yuuri’s mother, holding her hands tightly, “And we never let them forget it.”

“Good,” she says, taking Yuuri’s hand as well as Victor’s in her own, “Now. It’s very important to Toshiya that you both know how much he wanted to be here.  And he promises he’s thinking of you, and that he and the Nishigori’s will be toasting you all day tomorrow.  Or, well, maybe they’ve already started toasting.  It’s so hard to tell with the time zones!”

“We can call him,” Yuuri suggests, “Or video chat.  Facetime doesn’t cost international rates.”

“Oh, yes, the Facetiming,” his mother agrees, “I know all about it.  Mari promised to help me use it on her phone so I can show your father the ceremony tomorrow.”

“We can try it out when we get back to the hotel,” Victor promises, “And have some dinner!  I’m sure you and Mari are ready to relax after that flight.”

Yuuri lets Victor chat with his mother about their hotel’s room service so he can finally give Mari a proper hug.  

“Hi, Mari-neechan.”   

“Good to see you, little brother,” she replies, ruffling Yuuri’s hair like she used to do when he was little.”

“Thank you for coming.  And for bringing her.”  Yuuri wants to say more, what it means that Mari has taken on so much to give Yuuri the support he’s needed over the years, but that’s never been their way.  

“Please,” Mari replies, giving Yuuri a squeeze before stepping back, “She practically brought _me_.  You’d think she was the experienced flier, and I was the little old lady who’s never left Kyushu.”

They make their way out of the airport, Hiroko tucked arm in arm between Victor and Yuuri.  It’s wonderful, Yuuri thinks, listening to his mother and his husband chatter back and forth.  How carefully Victor tucks his mouth around the Japanese syllables to soften his challenging accent for Hiroko’s benefit.  How Yuuri’s mother chooses her words to always include Victor.   _My sons.  Our family.  My children._

Yuuri looks away from Victor and his mom to find Mari watching him.

“What?” he asks, blushing under his sister’s scrutiny.  

“Nothing,” she replies, giving him a playful nudge, “I’m just glad to see you.  I wasn’t sure how you would be handling retirement, but you look happy, Yuuri.”

  
“I am happy,” Yuuri agrees, catching Victor’s eye over the top of his mother’s head, “I really am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Katsuki is a formidable lady who doesn't mess around when she means business. Don't let her unbelievable cuteness deceive you lol.  
> You can just imagine the Top chef contestants frantically doing catering prepwork while Victor and Yuuri have a nice day of touristy stuff. Next up: time to get married (again) and eat some delicious food with friends, family, and the Top chef production team!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one! this felt too separate from the main events of the day so i thought I'd post it early

Yuuri wakes up to the sound of an incoming text message, mouth unpleasantly cottony.  He ignores his phone for the moment and stumbles out of bed, careful not to jostle his sleeping husband as he makes for the en suite.

His mother had gone to bed soon after they got to the hotel last night to sleep off the jet lag, but Victor, Yuuri, and Mari had shared a few drinks in the hotel bar, catching up.  It was a mild night by anyone’s standards but Yuuri still feels the relief of brushing his teeth and getting a long drink of water from the tap.

Yuuri returns from the bathroom to find Victor blinking awake.

“Yu-chan,” he hums, voice still rough with sleep, “Is it time already?”

“A few more minutes,” Yuuri assures him, climbing back into bed when Victor pulls up the sheets for him.  They face each other on the bed, bodies curled like closed parenthesis with their fingers intertwined on the pillow between them.  

“Are you nervous?” Victor asks.  Yuuri smiles.

“A little,” he admits, “About the cameras.  Talking in front of people.”

Yuuri pulls their joined hands to his lips so he can kiss Victor’s wedding ring.  

“Not about this,” he promises.  Victor’s smile in the early morning light is radiant.  

“Let’s go get married on television.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Victor’s iphone: 8 new messages_

_YuriP: Is it morning there yet? (5:47am)_

_YuriP: congrats on getting fake tv married or whatever (6:01am)_

_YuriP: sorry I couldn’t be there (6:10am)_

_YuriP: not that I want anything to do with all that weird hollywood crap (6:12am)_

_YuriP: they better not be shitty to you guys ill kill them (6:25am)_

_MilaB: [picture message] yuri and i wish we were there :((((( send pics (8:05am)_

_YuriP: she coerced me into that pic!  Delete immediately!!(8:06am)_

_ChristopheG: Just touched down in denver!  I’m ready for my close up <333 _

 

_Yuuri’s iphone: 4 new messages_

_Phichit: I just made my connection in LA! Should be there right on time :DD (6:34am)_

_Phichit: the chefs better bring their A-game I am ready to be the harshest judge on your behalf *fire emojis* (6:40am)_

_Mari: Mom is still asleep, but Jessica got in touch like you said and they have the cab reserved for us so don’t worry!  See you at the ceremony (8:00am)_

_YuriP: send pics of all the shitty Russian food they try to make I want to see victor's face (8:15am)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: time to get married on television


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super super short warning that you can see by scrolling through to the bottom notes. Nothing bad it's just in case people would rather not be surprised.

**_phichit+chu [verified]_ **

_Phichit Chulanont_

_Skater, Fashion Icon, selfie king_

_~I follow back <333~ _

  


_[Image]_

  


_♡ 0 likes_

_(saved in drafts)_

**_phichit+chu_ ** _@swisschris and me, looking fly and ready for the vow renewal of the century!  Eeek it’s starting right now!! Thanks @bravotopchef for having us and congrats @victor_n-k and @n-k_yuuri <33333 #victuuri #wedding #truelove #bffsforever #topchef #weddingwars #food _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“...please join your left hands together, so that Victor’s is on top, and Victor please repeat after me.”

“Yuuri,” Victor says, following the officiant’s patient scripting, “I wear this ring you placed on my hand five years ago as a symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

“Victor, will you continue to have Yuuri as your husband, and continue to give yourself to this marriage?”

“I will,” Victor promises, eyes dancing over their joined hands.  Yuuri swallows around the lump of emotion in his throat as the officiant instructs them to place his hand on top of Victor’s.  

“Yuuri, please repeat after me.”

“Victor, I wear this ring you placed on my hand five years ago,” Yuuri repeats, awash in the lights and music of Barcelona even as they stand here in front of their family and friends in Denver, “As a symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

Victor squeezes his hand where they’re joined.  

“Yuuri, will you continue to have Victor as your husband, and continue to give yourself to this marriage?”

“I will,” Yuuri says firmly, squeezing Victor’s hand in return, “Of course I will.”

There’s a few _awwws_ from the guests, and Yuuri can already hear his mother and Chris sniffling in the front row.  He keeps his eyes on Victor.  If he sees his mother crying then _he’s_ going to start crying and they still have to make it through their--

“The couple have written their own vows to reaffirm their marriage commitment to one another,” the officiant announces.  She offers Yuuri a smile to let him know it’s time to begin.

Yuuri focuses on he and Victor’s joined hands to ground himself, clearing his throat nervously.  

“It feels strange,” he admits at last, wincing when his voice cracks on the first syllable.  Victor gives his hands one more squeeze, and something in Yuuri settles enough to let him start again.

“It feels strange to talk about my love for you out loud,” Yuuri says, more clearly, “Because I feel like we say it so obviously to each other without words every day.  But I...I want to be clear, and not leave any room for uncertainty, what you’ve given to me, what you _give_ me, every breath we share together.  Since the first year we spent together, you’ve given me my courage.”

“I thought you made me strong, but the truth is I was already strong.  I was already surrounded by love and support that I had all but turned by back on.  What you did was show me that truth.  You brought me back to the world, and asked me to challenge myself.  That courage you gave me has brought us to a place where I was ready to be loved by you, and love in return.  And you’ve never stopped. Even being here, today, is because you inspire me.”

Yuuri casts a glance out to the audience before them.  He doesn’t waste much time on the solitary camera man, documenting his every word to be broadcast to American viewers who will never really understand the complexity and tenacity of he and Victor’s relationship.  Instead he looks to Mari and his mom, both dabbing tears from their eyes, and Phichit, who’s giving him a thumbs up at his speech so far.  Beyond the first row of their family and friends it’s strangers, but he and Victor might call those strangers friends some day.  The room, and the world, are full of people that he and Victor might skate with, might teach, might share meals and celebrations like this one with.  Instead of the fear and self-consciousness Yuuri is accustomed to he feels anticipation for the things he and Victor have yet to share with each other and those around them.   He fixes his gaze back on his husband and continues.

“I was worried, once we were both retired what might be left,” Yuuri admits, though he can see from the total confidence in Victor’s eyes that he had nothing to regret in voicing his fear, “If maybe without the ice we'd be lost.  And there are moments of it, I think for both of us.”

Victor doesn’t object, and Yuuri is warm with his trust.

“But you convinced me to fly halfway around the world to be on a TV show, and you showed me the world that's waiting for us.  We’re so young, Vic-chan.  We’ll always have the ice, but we also have new places to discover.  We have new foods to try and gardens to see and friends to meet.  Our greatest adventure is this, it's _us_ , and we’re only getting started.”  

“I love you,” Yuuri concludes, “I'm ready to continue this adventure with you.”

Victor’s eyes sparkle with tears and he’s beaming as he pulls Yuuri’s hands to his lips for a quick kiss.   _I love you too,_ he mouths as their guests applaud the end of Yuuri’s vow. 

When the clapping settles, the officiant nods to Victor.

“My vows are a little less traditional,” Yuuri’s husband explains, pulling something from his breast pocket, where it had been hidden by a colorful square of silk that matched their ties.    

It’s a tiny notebook, spiral bound with a blue cover.  They’ve got a whole box of them in their apartment, bought surplus because Victor goes through them so quickly.  

“I know I promised you a garden,” Victor says, handing over the little notebook, “But I think we have one more dramatic routine in us.”

Yuuri flips open the worn cover.  Victor must have been carrying this around for some time, working on whatever its contents might be.  His eyes fall to the first words written on the opening page.  They’ve been written over and underlined several times.

_Serebro i Zoloto._

“Silver and gold,” Yuuri translates.  Below the Cyrillic is the familiar scribble of Victor’s choreography shorthand. Yuuri only has to scan a few smudged lines before the routine starts to take shape, and it takes his breath away.  “It’s a pairs skate.”

“For us. _It’s_ us,” Victor explains, “Our five years.  It’s Barcelona, and your first World championship gold.  It’s St. Petersburg and that terrible apartment and your arms around me when I flubbed that lutz and almost tore my ACL.  It’s...it’s losing Makkachin, and the first time you ordered for both of us at that deli in Moscow without stumbling, and the first time I could tell your parents how grateful I was to have their son in my life.  It’s standing on the podium, above you and beneath you.  It’s retirement, and realizing I’m still whole.  It’s holding your hand as you spoke to the press and realized the same thing.”

There’s some things that only read on the ice, but Yuuri follows his husband’s written cues and the performance begins to flow before his eyes.  From center ice they spiral outward in unison.  The wedding night that brought them here.  Yuuri dips Victor low, and Victor lifts Yuuri high in return.  Their trust in one another.  Yuuri holding Victor through a deep spin.  His support through injury and frustration.  Victor releasing Yuuri for a jump combination.  No resentment between them when Victor steps down and Yuuri takes his place as world champion.  The routine goes on, a true free skate.  One that will share their story with the world.

“Can you see it?” Victor asks, breathless.

“I see it,” Yuuri says, voice choked with tears, “It’s all here. I see it all, _Victor_.”

He practically falls into Victor’s arms, overwhelmed by this gift.  Victor has crafted a beautiful tribute to their love that will survive long after their stars have faded, and he’s given them a future on the ice, even if it’s only for their own joy.  They still have so much to give each other, in their skates and out.  Yuuri’s heart is full to bursting.  

“I’m guessing they’re finished,” the officiant says when it becomes clear Yuuri won’t be leaving Victor’s embrace anytime soon.  Her words garner a few laughs and hoots from the crowd before she continues on to the conclusion of the ceremony.  

“It’s with pleasure that I conclude this renewal of the marriage vows that join you as spouses.  You may celebrate your renewed commitment with a kiss!”

Victor and Yuuri both have tears in their eyes when their lips meet in front an audience for only the second time in their careers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Victor references briefly Makkachin's passing away several years ago (after a long and happy life she was an old doggo!)
> 
> Next up: A surprise! And then we eat at last!


	10. Chapter 10

**_swisschris [verified]_ **

_ Christophe Giacometti _

_ Retired skater, Active lover ;) _

_ Proud member of the 2022 Winter Olympics Swiss Coaching team <333 _

  
  


_ [Image] _

  
  


_ ♡ 0 likes _

_ (saved in drafts) _

**_swisschris_ ** _ not a dry eye in the house after @n-k_yuuri and @victor_n-k’s vows, including my own!  Luckily I’ve always been a beautiful crier ;’) P.S. Yuuri, your mother loves me and i’ve been invited to dinner so make room at the onsen!!  #selfie #beauty #topchef #weddings #Victuuri #momsloveme #crying #whendoweeat _

 

* * *

 

 

After some pictures the party moves indoors, to the banquet hall where the hors d’oeuvres and cocktail reception will take place.  It’s bright and airy, made moreso by wreaths of flowers to complement the garden they just held their ceremony in draped across clean white linens.  Instead of a formal seating arrangement the set designers have filled the room with slim, high tables where guests can rest their plates and glasses while still being able to move around freely.  It’s easier for servers to pass with their trays of the contestant’s food and easier for the cameras to mill around and get reactions from the various minor celebrities in attendance.  The only formal seating is the groom’s/judging table.  The chefs will do a plating of their dishes for Victor, Yuuri, and the judges, to ensure those who will decide the challenge winners get to taste the best of everything.

Things are still a little chaotic as Yuuri helps his mother to her own seat, a nice low table the producers had provided so that Hiroko was free to visit with the other guests but had a place to sit in case she tired.  Mari, Chris, and Phichit aren’t far behind, so Yuuri has a feeling that the “family” table would prove to be the social hotspot of the evening while he and Victor persevered under the hot camera lights.  

Across from the head table there’s a little cleared space by the kitchen doors to leave room for servers and trays going back and forth.  It doubles as an emcee space, for what few instructions the producers need to give to the crowd of guests or for the brief segment Padma will film to remind everyone of the challenge parameters.  The Top Chef host is waiting there now, though Yuuri doesn’t see all the camera crew at their stations. She’s waiting beside a waist high cart covered hastily in a tablecloth, as though it were scavenged from the kitchen hidden behind the doors.  Padma taps a fork gently against her wine glass, and the chime catches everyone’s attention promptly.

“Thank you everyone, for joining us today,” Padma says once the chatter in the banquet hall settles, “The reception will officially begin in a few minutes, but before we really get the cameras rolling our contestants have a gift for the happy couple.  Victor and Yuuri, if you’d come up here for a minute?”

Yuuri meets Victor in the middle of the hall and they approach Padma hand in hand. The Top Chef host knocks on one of the heavy kitchen doors, and one of the contestants emerges.  It’s Sergei, who’s menu they’ll be tasting shortly.  

“Hello, everyone,” he says, when prompted by Padma to begin, “We will get to the eating very shortly, do not worry.”  

There’s a smattering of laughter.  Sergei pulls open one of the kitchen doors before he continues.  

“We may be strangers,” the Ukrainian chef says, now looking to Victor and Yuuri, “But you are a very meaningful couple, to myself and my fellow chefs, and so we wanted to make something for you, not for challenge.”

Two other contestants emerge from the kitchen, bringing forward a parcel covered in a clean dishcloth and setting it on the little makeshift table

“I make my own small version for judging,” Sergei explains, “But this is traditional way, like we would do in Kiev, and Moscow also I am understanding.  I explained to the rest of the chefs, and everyone did a small part to help.”

There’s an appreciative gasp from the room when one of the chefs (Gillian?) pulls away the cloth to reveal a beautiful loaf of bread.  It’s full and round, with a thick braided edge and delicate leaves and vines decorating its rich golden brown surface.  In the indented center there’s a little glass dish of coarse salt.  

There’s a few murmurs of confusion from their American guests but Yuuri recognizes the bread for what is, and he’s more than certain Victor does.  

It’s a perfect Russian wedding loaf. 

Yuuri’s seen it like before, at the forefront of a grainy, faded photograph that Victor keeps tucked toward the back of their keepsake shelf in their apartment.  It’s the only photo of Victor’s parents that Yuuri has ever seen, taken on their wedding day.

“Congratulations from all of us,” Sergei says in careful, clear Russian, “May you have many more happy years together.”

That prompts a round of applause, which fills the room so thoroughly with sound Yuuri almost misses the soft wet gasp from the man beside him.  

Victor is crying.  Yuuri cups his husband’s face in his hands, wiping away a fat droplet with his thumb.

“Vitya.”

“I’m sorry--I just,” Victor says, and he’s smiling through his tears, “I didn’t think--wow.  Wow.”

Victor hides his face in the crook of Yuuri’s shoulder for a moment, overcome.  Yuuri just strokes his hair, and mouths a  _ thank you _ at the contestants who did this extra work on top of their difficult challenge.  It’s a gift Yuuri hadn’t known to give his husband, a little piece of the tradition Victor still isn’t sure he wants anything to do with but longs for all the same.  

A box of Kleenex is found somewhere for Yuuri’s groom (and the rest of their guests, who barely have a dry eye among them) and Victor manages to compose himself, though he stays tucked in close to Yuuri’s side.  

“It’s wonderful, thank you,” he manages at last.  Then, laughing, “Can someone take our picture?  There must be a camera lying around somewhere.”

They take a photograph, Victor and Yuuri holding the tray between them, tilted forward a little to best show off the lovely decorated crust.  It’s not a perfect photo, Victor still a little splotchy from crying and some camera equipment in the background, but that’s what makes Yuuri sure that it’ll be one of their most treasured snapshots.  After, they cut a little slice for each other, and Yuuri follows Victor’s lead, dipping his piece in the dish of salt and feeding it to his husband.  His own bite bursts across his tongue, soft bread and bright salt.  

There are a few cries from their guests of “kiss!” and “gor’ko!” and Yuuri blushes but taps Victor under his chin and they meet for a kiss that tastes of yeast, salt, and joy. 

“Vkusno!” Victor declares when they finally part.  There’s another round of applause and then Padma announces that the chefs are ready to present their dishes.  

“Let’s eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you aren't familiar with russian wedding bread I highly recommend you google them because they are GORGEOUS. Even a simple one like the chefs made for victor and yuuri is still a beautiful piece of baking


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to eat! and time for some dinner lol I am starving after writing this chapter...

_ TC:D Ep. 4 Taping Day 3 _

_ Guest schedule: Katsuki-Nikiforov _

_ @Botanic Gardens _

_ 8:00am-9:00am lighting/sound check for ceremony _

_ 9:00am-10:00am V/N arrive, check in for hair/makeup/wardrobe, guest check-in _

_ 10:00am-11:00am Guest arrivals incidentals, B-roll _

_ 11:00am-12:00pm Ceremony taping _

_ 12:00pm-1:00pm Official photography (see photography sched.) _

_ 1:00pm-4:00pm Reception/Challenge presentation and tasting, B-roll guest reactions _

 

  * __1:00pm-1:45pm Team Red/Team Leader Susan__


  * _2:00pm-2:45pm Team Blue/Team Leader Qingyi_


  * _3:00pm-3:45pm Team Yellow/Team Leader Sergei_



 

_ 4:00pm Champagne toast, exit of Ms. Lakshmi and Mr. Colicchio for Judges Table _

 

* * *

__

 

Chef Susan and the Red Team start the night off strong with her planned plate of five chilled dishes.  The first is a ceviche, a cold dish of scallops cured in citrus and tossed with avocado, mango, and red onion that Yuuri finds to be very tasty.  

“I like this,” Yuuri declares, “Though I’ll admit I’m also very hungry.”

“A little acidic for me,” Chef Colicchio says, chewing his bite thoughtfully, “But the avocado does a lot to balance it out.”

Next is a rainbow spring roll, cut in half on the plate to show off the colorful vegetables inside.  

“Is that peanut sauce?” Yuuri asks, watching Victor dip the little roll in it’s dish of creamy brown dressing.  Victor takes a bite and hums his satisfaction.

“Cashew, I think,” he says at last, “Try it Yuuri it’s so good.”

Yuuri does as Victor says, glad for the buttery sauce to give some richness to the chilled dishes.  

“Oh, it’s spicy!” Yuuri marvels, enjoying the heat on the back of his tongue in contrast  to the crunchy fresh vegetables, “Cold and spicy how interesting.”

“There’s a ton of great flavor on this plate,” Padma agrees, “Have you tried the watermelon and feta?  It’s delicious.”

Following the salty sweet watermelon rind salad is the dreaded borscht shooter.  Yuuri doesn’t mind it, the sweetness of the roasted beets with a hint of creme fraiche, but he laughs when Victor wrinkles his nose.  

“That is  _ not  _ to my preference,” he admits after gamely taking another sip of the cold soup, “I’ll leave it to the experts to judge, but I feel as though I owe my grandmother an apology.  I think she might be turning in her grave.”

“I’ll admit it’s not my favorite either,” Chef Colicchio agrees with a laugh, leaving his glass half full as well, “Nothing wrong with it per say, but it doesn’t have the same creativity as the rest of the dishes.”

Susan’s dessert is a highlight of her menu, a tasting sized bowl of coconut sorbet.  

“It looks like snow,” Yuuri says, admiring the dish with its dusting of shaved coconut and lime zest.

“Mm it’s lovely,” Victor agrees from beside him.  Digging in however reveals not only the smooth taste of coconut milk and lime, but a burst of citrusy alcohol that Yuuri swears is--

“Vodka,” Yuuri realizes, just as he hears a few similar exclamations around the table.  It isn’t a combination he expected, but the bitter note of the vodka actually heightens the sweetness of the ice cream, and gives it surprising depth.

“Wow, it’s strong,” Victor marvels, “Good though.  What a surprise!”

They bring out Chef Susan and her team in order to film the contestants receiving feedback from Victor and Yuuri, who won’t be at the final Judge’s table.  

“I did not care for the borscht,” Victor chimes in right away, “But that is my subjective preference.  Everything else I thought was delicious.  And very original!”

“I didn’t mind the borscht,” Yuuri adds, elbowing his husband affectionately, “And I loved the crunch in the spring rolls.  The freshness really added to the cold menu.”

“You also get bonus points for giving us vodka,” Padma says, which garners a laugh from the table, “Seriously, it was strong, but it was delicious.  I’ve never had a dessert like it."

“Thank you,” Susan replies, receiving their feedback with a smile, “I was hoping you’d enjoy it, because I brought a little gift.  Maybe for after the judging?”

From her apron pocket Susan produces a gift size bottle of the vodka she used in her dessert with a garish white bow taped on the front.  

“Now it’s a wedding!” Victor declares, and he and Yuuri rise to receive the bottle and offer Susan a warm handshake.  There’s a short round of applause and then it’s time to move on to the next contestant’s dishes.  

“It’s been great cooking for you, thank you,” Susan says, offering a respectful nod to the table returning to the kitchen with her team.  

“We’ll save this for later,” Victor promises Yuuri with a wink as their plates are cleared and an assistant takes the bottle of vodka to place with their things off set.

* * *

_ TC:D Ep. 4 Taping Day 3 _

_ B-roll Guest reaction/reception footage _

_ Team Menu: Red/Susan _

_ Guests: Katsuki, Mari and Katsuki, Hiroko _

_ [translated] _

 

_ Mari: Now this is a dessert I can get behind.  [What do you think, mom?] _

_ Hiroko: [I think you should get us both another one before they run out.  This dinner just got interesting!] _

_ Mari: *to cameras* it’s a big thumbs up from us! _

 

* * *

 

Next up is Chef Qingyi’s team.  The long rectangular plate is certainly beautiful, with all the hors d'oeuvres seated on an identical little circle of sauce.  The overall effect is like dots on a map, very effective for such an international menu. 

“How cute!  It’s like walking down memory lane,” Victor gushes, looking at the bite sized dishes to represent the Grand Prix cities, “And I think this second one is duck! Remember, Yuuri, the duck we had in Beijing? So good.”

“Heh, I was too nervous to each much back then.”  Yuuri begins with the first dish on his plate, a bite of seared pork belly resting in a little circle of creamy broth with scallions. 

“Mm, Hakata ramen,” he realizes.  

“Just like in Hasetsu,” Victor chimes in, sipping his broth with relish, “She was smart not to attempt a katsudon, it would have never measured up to the Katsuki family recipe.”

“This is very good,” Tom agrees, already moving on to the mini skewer of peking duck, “A little rich maybe, but that’s nothing to complain about yet.”  

The Blue team’s luck runs out when Yuuri attempts the third dish on the plate, a mushroom pelmini in tribute to Moscow, the home of the Rostelecom cup.  The table is awkwardly silent as Yuuri, Victor, and the judges try to chew the soggy, overdone pasta wrapper.  

“Mm,” Victor says reluctantly, trying to wash the sad pelmini down with a gulp of wine, “That was...not very good.”

“Wow, yeah,” Chef Colicchio agrees, “Nothing like the rest of the plate.  And the sauce doesn’t taste like much either.”

They move on to the final savory dish, a tasty grilled shrimp paella bite in homage to Barcelona, but admittedly the energy at the table has dropped a little.  The team’s plate is only somewhat redeemed by the charming dessert, an earl grey macaron with mascarpone filling.  The little grey cookie is brushed with some kind of edible pearlescence, making it look like the silver medal Yuuri won at the end of his first Grand Prix.  

“How charming,” Victor declares, holding his in front of Yuuri’s chest as if he’s wearing it, “These aren’t easy to make under pressure, either.”

“It’s delicious,” Yuuri agrees, sighing happily as the cookie melts on his tongue, “Very different than Susan’s dessert, but I like them both for different reasons.”

Qingyi emerges from the kitchen looking a little frazzled, with her three teammates in tow.  

“You gave us some real flashbacks with this menu,” Victor says first.  He’s smiling, but Yuuri has to hide his grin.  Victor means a compliment but the bad dumplings were certainly a reminder for Yuuri of his struggles at his first Rostelecom Cup.  

“Lovely presentation,” Padma says next, “It was a great idea to visually connect the dishes, since they were so different in terms of geography and flavor.”  

“There’s a lot of protein on this plate, maybe more than I would have done, but you kept the portions small, which was smart,” Chef Colicchio follows, “Can I ask, who made the pelmini?”  The young woman winces.

“All our dishes were a group effort--” Qingyi tries to say diplomatically, before one of her teammates cuts her off.

“I did most of the work on that dish, chef.”  It’s Brad, who Yuuri vaguely recalls from the menu presentations.  He feels Victor bristle beside him, no more happy than Yuuri that the chef had spoken over his team leader, likely to try and garner praise for himself.  Fortunately Brad is in for a surprise.  

“They were pretty disappointing,” Chef Colicchio informs him, tone cool as the the young chef’s expectant grin shrinks, “The dumpling was doughy, and it distracted from what might have been some interesting flavors in your filling.  To be honest it kind of killed the momentum of the plate.”

_ Awkward _ .  Beside him Victor busies himself with his wine glass in order to hide his smug grin.

“We loved the macarons, though,” Yuuri pipes up, when Qingyi looks crestfallen, “The texture was perfect, and I liked that the tea flavor wasn’t too sweet.”

“I agree,” Padma says, as the young chef brightens, “It was a challenging dessert and it ended your plate on a high note.  Thank you, Qingyi.”

“Thank you for your feedback,” The young chef replies, and she returns to the kitchen with a humbled Brad and the rest of her team in tow.

* * *

 

 

_ TC:D Ep. 4 Taping Day 3 _

_ B-roll Guest reaction/reception footage _

_ Team Menu: Blue/Qingyi _

_ Guests: Chulanont, Phichit and Giacometti, Christophe _

 

_ Christophe: Lord these dumplings are awful. _

_ Phichit: Forget the terrible dumplings, look as these little cookies!  Ohmygod they’re little silver medals!  I’m dead. _

_ Christophe: Ah, the paella at least is not a disappointment.   _

_ Phichit: I can’t believe they took our phones.  I need a selfie with these so bad. _

 

* * *

 

“Now  _ this _ is a proper pelmini,” Victor declares, sighing appreciatively with one cheek full.  Yuuri has to agree these little dumplings are a big improvement over the previous teams.  The wrapper is very thin and delicate, and the lamb filling inside is rich and juicy.  A little dollop of herbed sour cream gives a burst of tangy freshness, the crunch of finely chopped chives and parsley a nice contrast to the heaviness of the pelmini’s filling.  Yuuri can say with confidence it’s as good as anything he’s had in the cafe’s of St. Petersburg with Victor.  Between the dumplings and the little wedding pretzel rolls stuffed with smoked fish and compound butter Sergei’s team is off to a strong start.

“He’s not exactly reinventing the wheel, here,” Chef Colicchio says as they move on to the crispy blini with mushroom gravy, “But I’ll admit it’s a tasty plate of food so far.”

“Is it challenging enough, though?” Padma asks, playing devil’s advocate, “Sergei is certainly playing to his strengths.  He’s not necessarily risking as much as Susan or Qingyi did in their menus.”

“Sometimes you’d rather have a familiar thing done well than an experiment that’s just okay,” the head judge replies, “He also took a risk by making six dishes, though we’ll see how the team fared with the Japanese traditions, seeing as Sergei probably hasn’t been making those recipes his whole life.”

They move on to the Japanese traditional foods.  Red azuki rice and beans, datemaki, and herring roe sushi.  

“This rice is cooked nicely,” Chef Colicchio says after they sample the three dishes, “All in all I can’t say anything that’s wrong with any of it.  What do you think, Yuuri?”

“It’s good,” Yuuri says, nodding.  “It’s like what we might have at home from a nice restaurant.” 

“You don’t seem wowed,” Padma says, prompting him to continue.   Yuuri shrugs.  He’s not  _ unsatisfied _ with the bite size dishes.  His parents have hosted a number of wedding’s at the onsen that had food not unlike what they were eating now.  

“I will say all three dishes are very authentic,” he says, looking to pay a compliment, “Sergei must have done careful research.  I’ve had some very strange ‘Japanese’ food while living in the states but his tasted like what I would find in Tokyo.”

“So it’s a good facsimile but nothing new,” Chef Colicchio summarizes.  

“I would agree,” Yuuri replies, “It’s very traditional.”

“I’ll defend the herring roe sushi,” Victor interjects, “I’ve never had it in a California roll style like this.  The cucumber is very refreshing.”

“This is a new variation for me as well,” Chef Colicchio says, “I can’t help wishing he’d done the same for a few of the other dishes, to give us more of a twist on the traditional classics.”

“We were promised tradition,” Padma concludes, “And we got it.  But does it hold up against the more contemporary menus, is the question.”

A few minutes later finds Sergei and his teammates standing before the head table.

“Great work on the pelmini,” Victor says, “You brought me back to Moscow in the best sense.”

“Thank you,” Sergei replies with a friendly smile, “I must of course give huge credit to my teammates, especially chef Kaito, who was very good to share his culture as I shared mine to help with the fine tuning of these dishes.  We hope you enjoyed them.”

One of the older chefs on Sergei’s team offers a short bow, clearly pleased to be acknowledged.  Yuuri appreciates Sergei’s willingness to share the spotlight, standing in contrast to the chef on Qingyi’s team who had spoken out of turn.  

“Well, gentlemen,” Padma asks once Sergei and his team receive their criticism and return to the kitchen, “Any final thoughts?  Any standout favorites?”

“Sergei’s dumpling was my favorite single dish of the night,” Yuuri says, “But Susan’s plate overall was more exciting, and she didn’t really have any weak items.  It’s hard to decide.”

“It’s a tie for me between Susan’s dessert and Sergei’s pelmini,” Victor agrees, “I liked most of the Blue team’s plate as well, but the mediocre dumplings kind of spoiled the dishes that came after, which is too bad.”

“This is my favorite kind of challenge,” Chef Tom says, “It’s gonna be tough to pick a winner, but I think we’re all in agreement on the loser.  You can’t make serve soggy pelmini at a Russian wedding and think you’re gonna get off scot free.”

Victor toasts his wine glass in solemn agreement.

* * *

 

 

_ TC:D Ep. 4 Taping Day 3 _

_ B-roll Guest reaction/reception footage _

_ Team Menu: Yellow/Sergei _

_ Guests: Katsuki, Mari and Katsuki, Hiroko _

_ [translated] _

 

_ Hiroko: [How odd.  If they wanted Japanese food at their reception they could have just come home!  I can certainly make datemaki better than this.  And what funny dumplings!] _

_ Mari: *laughing* She says the dumplings are delicious, and it’s great to have some authentic food so far from Hasetsu.  *thumbs up* Great job chefs! _

__

* * *

 

 

Once the last plates are cleared, Padma stands, and once again dings her fork on the side of her wine glass to catch the rooms attention.

“Before Tom and I leave for the Judge’s Table, we both wanted to express our thanks to all of our guests who joined us today to offer their feedback on our contestant’s cooking, and of course to celebrate the renewed commitment of a very special couple.”

There’s a clatter of polite applause, before Padma raises her glass to Victor and Yuuri in particular.  

“On behalf of the entire team, we’ve been honored to share this important milestone with you,” she says, “We may have started out strangers, but from here on out we hope you’ll both consider yourselves members of the Top Chef family.  To Victor and Yuuri!  Congratulations and best wishes!”

There’s applause, and after a renewed promise to treat Victor and Yuuri to dinner before their time in Denver is up, the host and head judge take their leave, off to do the hard work of choosing a winner and a loser of the night’s challenge.

With Tom and Padma’s exit it’s the official end of filming, and the crew start to shut down their equipment.  

“Are we done?” Victor asks their PA as the hot lights turn off and Yuuri blinks spots from his eyes.  

“Yup!  We’re off to do Judges Table,” Jessica says as two assistants relieve Victor and Yuuri of their microphones, “But the venue is yours for the whole night, so don’t stop the party on our account.”

Their guests seems to realize this at the same time as Yuuri and Victor, and there’s a rustle as about fifty professional athletes find their second wind. 

“The cameras are off,” Christophe crows from across the room, pulling a full sized bottle of champagne from  _ somewhere _ , “Now the real celebration begins!”

Music starts up from somewhere, now that it won’t interfere with the microphones, and servers put down their trays to pull out crates of wine and platters of the food still waiting to be eaten.  A few of the high tables are pushed to the side and with a few lights dimmed it’s a perfect dance floor.  

A swift flamenco comes over the speakers, and Yuuri finds himself pulled to his feet by his husband.  

“What do you say, Yura,” Victor says with a twinkle in his eye, “Shall we dance?”

  
In reply Yuuri just grins, before tangling their fingers together and tugging Victor to the waiting floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is your pick to win??
> 
> And next up: what to do when it's your vow renewal night and you're all alone in your luxurious hotel room with your embarrassingly smitten husband...hm...


	12. Chapter 12

The stars have long been out by the time they make it back to their hotel.  Not a bad record, considering the party started at noon.  The last hour or so had mainly been their family hanging out with Chris and Phichit, cutting up the rest of their wedding bread and washing it down with Susan’s gifted vodka.  Luckily all the fancy food they’d eaten soaked up most of the alcohol, and Yuuri wasn’t too incoherent while trying to make plans with his mom and Mari for the rest of their time in Denver.

Admittedly his mother and sister are the last thing on Yuuri’s mind when Victor pins him to the door of their room.  They’ve both long lost their ties, and it doesn’t take much for their jackets to disappear.

“They know now,” Victor murmurs in Russian, scrambling for the buttons on Yuuri’s shirt, “They all saw you choose me.  My husband.   _ My _ Yuuri.”

“Shh,” Yuuri soothes him scratching his blunt nails down Victor’s back over his shirt, “Like there was any doubt.”

“No,” Victor agrees with a shiver, attractively possessive after a few vodkas, “I just like it.  We should get married all the time.” 

Yuuri laughs.  After two drinks in the last hour it’s nearly a giggle.  “It’s a date.”

With some guided kissing Yuuri manages to walk Victor back towards their bed, pushing his husband down to sit.  Immediately Victor is taken with the expanse of skin exposed by Yuuri’s partially open dress shirt, bending awkwardly to nuzzle the little pudge that has reappeared under his belly button since his retirement.  Victor only manages a few wet kisses to Yuuri’s belly before he gives up and settles for wrapping himself around Yuuri like an affectionate octopus.

“I’ve wanted you so badly, all night,” Victor murmurs into Yuuri’s chest, “You’re so gorgeous.”  Yuuri sinks to his knees, pressing his lips to the crown of Victor’s head before tipping his chin up for a kiss that turns sloppy quick.  

“I’ve been wanting you too,” Yuuri promises, hands firm on his husband’s clothed thighs, “Lie back, Viten’ka.”

Victor falls backward onto the plush mattress with a  _ whoosh _ of breath as Yuuri relieves his husband of his shoes and socks.  His fitted gray trousers are next and then it’s just pair of black briefs between Yuuri and his intended destination.  He’s distracted by Victor’s bare foot prodding him in the ribs.

“You’re too dressed,” Victor informs him, eyes dark where he’s still splayed out flat on the bed, “I want to see you.”  

Yuuri’s cheeks heat as he strips out of his own dress shirt, tossing the wrinkled garment in the pile of Victor’s clothes behind him.  He tugs off his shoes and socks as he kneels up.

“Better?” he asks, getting a grip on Victor’s hips to pull him closer to the edge of the bed.  Victor swallows audibly, his pale skin flushed a gorgeous pink.

“Better,” he agrees.  

Yuuri circles the pad of his thumb in the soft hollow of Victor’s hip, relishing how Victor squirms and pants with just the heat of Yuuri’s gaze and the promise of what’s to come.  With his mouth watering Yuuri leans in and breaths hot over the bulge in Victor’s briefs, pressing a teasing kiss to the fabric before pulling away.  

Victor makes a sound like he’s dying.  

“Hm? What’s that?” Yuuri teases, tugging the black underwear out of his way until Victor is fully exposed to the cool air, “Did you need something?”

“Yuuri,” Victor whines, “Yuuri,  _ please-” _

Victor’s pleading scatters into a broken moan when Yuuri seals his mouth over his husband’s cock. It’s all music to Yuuri’s ears, what he can hear over his own thudding heartbeat as he drags the tight seal of his lips up Victor’s shaft so slow that his sweetheart nearly sobs with the teasing heat of it.  He holds the head in his mouth, alternating wet sweeps of his tongue with tight suction that hollows out his cheeks as he pulls Victor further inside.

“Oh-- _ oh _ \--” Victor nearly shouts the first time Yuuri eases himself forward, blinking tears from his eyes as Victor’s cock nestles against his soft palate.  He swallows reflexively around the head, reaching down to press the heel of his hand to his own erection.  It’ll never fail to heat Yuuri up, the thickness of Victor’s cock in his mouth and his husband’s shocked exclamations of pleasure.  His wide eyed gratitude as Yuuri sucks him off with a specificity that after five years Victor knows he’ll never find elsewhere.  

“Is it good, Vitya?” Yuuri asks, voice rough when he pulls off to breathe, his lips still close enough to brush the wet head of Victor’s cock as he pants beneath him, “Do you like it?”  

Victor’s reply is a string of broken consonants.  Yuuri strokes the join of Victor’s thigh and hip where he holds him to the bed and pulls him back into his mouth.

“Yuuri,  _ Yuuri _ \--”  Warm hands wind their way into Yuuri’s hair, stubbornly working their way through the gel still stiff from the makeup chair that morning until Victor can find the softness underneath.  Victor gives a little  _ tug _ and Yuuri moans around his cock.  

“My sweetheart,” Victor breathes, voice cracking, “My darling, I’m not going to last. I’m--”

Victor pulses against his tongue and Yuuri’s own desire  _ throbs _ .  He takes Victor in,  _ in _ , until he’s utterly full and his lips meet his fist where he wraps it around the base of his husband’s cock.

“ _ God,  _ I love you,” Victor cries out, his fingers painfully tight in Yuuri’s hair, “I love you,  _ zolotse _ , I  _ can’t _ -”

Victor’s back makes a taut arch off the bed as he gasps and comes into Yuuri’s mouth.  Yuuri swallows, keeping the head of Victor’s cock tucked in the back of his throat until his husband’s moans have petered out to whimpers of oversensitivity.

Yuuri pulls off and presses fluttery kisses to Victor’s belly until there’s a gentle tug at his hair.  Victor urges him up onto the bed until Yuuri is kneeling over him, his elbows resting on either side of Victor’s head. 

They just breathe against each other’s mouths for a second, still catching their breath, until Victor tilts his chin to just the right angle and their kissing again.  Victor strokes his hands down the Yuuri’s spine, pausing to rest briefly on the swell of his ass, still encased in his suit pants.  

“Can I see you?” Victor asks again, still breathless, “Let me see you--I want--”

Victor paws uselessly at the fastening of Yuuri’s pants, giving nothing but teasing friction until Yuuri nudges him out of the way to undo the button and zipper with slightly more efficiency.  Victor helps him tug the fitted material down his thighs until Yuuri can free his aching cock from his boxers.

When Yuuri finally takes himself in hand it’s with a gasp as he realizes how close he already is.  Victor is mouthing at his throat but Yuuri ducks his head to capture his mouth fully, whining his own need.  Victor hums against Yuuri’s lips, his arms draped languidly around Yuuri’s neck.  He’s so beautiful, his open shirt still draped over his broad shoulders, leaving all his perfect chest bare for Yuuri’s gaze.  Yuuri groans, twisting his wrist, and Victor’s kiss curls with a grin.  

“Going to come on me, Yura?” he asks, eyes hooded, “Are you going to give me what’s mine?”

“Yes,” Yuuri promises, “Yes-- _ o-oh _ .”

Yuuri teeters on the edge for some long seconds, but it’s not until Victor wraps his long fingers around Yuuri’s over his cock that he finally comes, spilling white over Victor’s firm stomach.  He nearly collapses, breathing heavily into the crook of Victor’s jaw as his orgasm shudders through him.

“So good,” Victor murmurs, stroking him through it, “Beautiful Yuuri.”

Eventually Yuuri does collapse, dropping fully onto his husband in post-climax lethargy.  This is a mistake, it turns out, as he feels his still warm spend smear between their bellies.  He feels Victor’s laugh rumble in his chest as Yuuri realizes the messiness of their situation.

“Gross,” Yuuri mumbles, wrinkling his nose, “We’re gonna be sticky.” 

Victor laughs again, petting Yuuri’s hair fondly.

“We’ve got wipes in the suitcase,” he reminds him, “Or we could always just take another bath.”

Yuuri hums his interest in the second option.  “In a minute,” he says, nuzzling further into Victor’s shoulder.  Victor acquiesces without complaint, encircling him in his arms as they both come down from their mildly inebriated sex high.

“Victor?”

“Hm?”  Victor pets a firm line up and down the length of Yuuri’s spine.  

“I’m glad we came to Denver.” 

Lips press against Yuuri’s sweaty brow.  

  
“I’m glad to hear it,  _ zolotse _ .  So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) 
> 
> Next up: a final chapter! We see the finished episode, reveal the winner, and find out what great adventure next awaits our favorite figure skaters


	13. Chapter 13

_News results for “Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov”:_

 

 **_SkateUSAMagazine:_ ** _A (long overdue) congratulations to decorated figure skaters Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov on their marriage!  The pair recently renewed their vows, as featured on the hit Bravo reality show (read more…)_

 

 **_TV Guide:_ ** _Top Chef: Denver’s Wedding Wars episode feat. Olympic skating couple breaks the long running reality show’s viewership record, and the margin is huge! (read more…)_

 

 **_EW’s Pop Culture Roundup:_ ** _We translated Mrs. Katsuki’s comments on the dishes served at her son’s Top Chef vow renewal, and the results are the BEST thing you’ll read this week.  Mrs. K did not hold back! (read more…)_

 

 ** _BravoTV:_** _Watch Victor and Yuuri’s follow up interview on Watch What Happens Live! Andy Cohen asks the important questions on life, love, and when we’re gonna see that swoon worthy pairs skate! (read more..)_

 

 ** _TeenSkateMagazine:_** _OMG there’s a new member joining the Nikiforov-Katsuki household, and she’s so fluffy you’ll die!!!  Our longtime favorite skaters made a joint instagram post to introduce Pelmini (!!!) the corgi pup (read more…)_

 

* * *

 

“Are we ready to watch?” Yuuri calls as he returns to the living room with their clean laundry from the clothesline on their apartment balcony.

“No, I’m stuck.”

“Stuck?” Yuuri repeats, “Vitya-”

Yuuri looks down to find Victor exactly where he left him, stretched out on his stomach in his workout clothes.  Plopped out asleep on Victor’s back is their ten week old corgi puppy.  Yuuri’s husband lies flat on the floor, as though Pelmini weighed eight tons and not eight pounds.  Just beyond the reach of Victor’s fingertips is their laptop, where a yoga DVD is cycling through its opening menu.

“She fell asleep on my butt during the last pose,” Victor whines, “I can’t wake her, Yu-chan. I’ll break my own heart.”

Yuuri laughs at Victor’s dramatics, setting down the basket of dry clothes to be folded.

“Your butt has gotten comfier since you retired,” he teases as he bends down to stroke his finger between Pelmini’s oversized ears.

“Hey,” Victor objects, wiggling the behind in question, “My butt has always been comfy.  Plush, even.  My husband has never voiced a complaint.”

Yuuri laughs again, and despite Victor’s protests he scoops up the corgi from her resting spot.  

“Come here, little dumpling,” Yuuri coos, cuddling Mini against his chest, “Victor is being silly, so you can sit with me while we watch Top Chef.”

Mini blinks sleepily at the sudden change in position but after giving Yuuri’s nose a quick lick she falls right back asleep, her stubby paws splayed out on Yuuri’s lap as he settles on the couch.  

“God she’s so cute,” he admits as Victor joins him with his laptop, “I’m still not over it.  She sleeps like a little person, all stretched out like that.”

“I know,” Victor agrees, pulling up the link Angie had sent them to watch their Top Chef episode in full, “She got stuck in an upside down laundry basket yesterday while you were at the store and I cried for twenty minutes it was so adorable.”

Well situated, they start the episode.  Immediately after the huge Bravo logo is an action packed preview of the events to come.  Clanging pots, shouting, the scrape of blades on ice, and the grumbling of impatient wedding guests build a sense of urgency to draw in the viewer.  

“ _Who will be the victor in this Wedding War,”_ Padma asks in a voiceover, “ _And who will find themselves iced out?  Find out now, on_ Top Chef: Denver.”

“Ah, exciting,” Victor declares in an exaggerated whisper as the main show credits transition in.  Padma and Tom make an appearance, then they introduce all the chef contestants against a digital backdrop of very shiny kitchen equipment, and announce the prizes awaiting the winner of the season’s competition, furnished by Gladware.  And Whole Foods.  And Kenmore appliances.  

“I hadn’t noticed all the product placement when we were there,” Yuuri observes as Padma introduces the Healthy Choice Quickfire challenge.

“Mm, like a rink,” Victor agrees, “Sponsors everywhere.”  

Seeing the finished episode is strange, to be sure.  He remembers most of the footage where he and Victor appear but almost all of the actual cooking is brand new to them.  The most surprising is all the chef interviews, where the contestants had the chance to share their commentary as the challenge progressed.  

During the challenge reveal when Victor and Yuuri skated _Stammi Vicino_ Yuuri heard all the gasps and exclamations that had been swallowed up by the empty rink.

“ _Oh my god that’s Victor Nikiforov-”_

_“Yuuri Katsuki he's got like a million gold medals…”_

_“Oh my god oh my god oh my god-”_

The cut away interviews are even funnier, and Yuuri is blushing red after the third contestant confesses to an adolescent crush on Victor.  

“ _I show up to cook today and the guy responsible for my sexual awakening is waiting with Padma how am I supposed to recover from this?!?”_

“Ha,” Victor laughs, pulling Yuuri closer, “These Americans are so funny.”

“They certainly are candid,” Yuuri grumbles.  

Crushes aside, it’s nice to see the excited reaction of the contestants again when Victor and Yuuri reveal their married status.  Social media had practically exploded when the episode first aired in America a few days ago and the secret had been blown.  Nearly all the reactions so far have been positive, with congratulations flowing in from fans worldwide.  Angie is thrilled, and making all sorts of plans to maintain their current popularity.  Yuuri is more than happy to leave those sorts of things up to her.

Unlike in real life, the menu presentations take place immediately after Victor and Yuuri introduce the challenge.  They look very stylish on camera, decked out in pastels against the white sofa.

“I still love those sweaters,” Victor pouts, “I can’t believe they didn’t let us keep them.”

Yuuri pats Victor’s chest comfortingly.  “I know, Vitya.”  

The menu presentations are cut for comedy, flying through the awful fusion menus with brief respites to hear the menus that are actual candidates.  Then after teams are randomly drawn it’s on to the cooking.  The swift knife work and instinctive way the chefs put their dishes together reminds Yuuri pleasantly of skating, when it’s just him and Victor on the ice, bouncing ideas back and forth and playing them out with their bodies.  

The fast paced action in the kitchen is broken up with more interviews that give an idea of the chef’s internal thought processes.  While the interviews are spread evenly among the contestants, the narrative focus of the episode is on the three team leaders.  Yuuri can admit he gets drawn into the contrived drama, squeezing Victor’s hand as Qingyi butts heads with the arrogant Brad and Susan has to reconceptualized her whole dessert practically at the last minute.  Some of the contestant’s back stories are incorporated through careful editing, and interviews reveal more of the chef’s aspirations than Victor and Yuuri had the chance to learn while they were on set.

“ _When I win Top Chef, it will be very good for bills_ ,” Sergei says as he wraps a small mountain of pelmini, “ _But some money, I will use to bring my mother on visit from Ukraine.  I want for her to meet her grandchild, and eat at my restaurant, even though I know she will complain about the food_!”

“Wow, that’s tough,” Yuuri says, thinking of his own years in America, far from his family, “He was so nice to us, too.  I wonder if he wins.”

Victor purses his lips.  “I’ll send Angie an email,” he declares, “If he doesn’t win maybe we can do something to help.  As a thank you.”

Day two of the challenge sees an escalation of the dramatic tension.  The sight of wedding guests arriving, and Victor and Yuuri all dressed up in their suits only serves to remind the viewers how much pressure the chefs are under to provide a good meal.  Shots of various American skaters and local restaurant owners are seen taking seats and making conversation about the food to come.  Yuuri laughs when he sees Chris and Phichit sitting with his mom and Mari, mugging for the camera and throwing up peace signs.  

The vow renewal itself is only a brief segment, interspersed with the frantic action in the kitchen that Victor and Yuuri hadn’t been privy to.  Yuuri is kind of glad to see just a hint of their emotional vows shared with the TV audience.  They show the ring exchange, and reveal Victor’s planned pairs skate, likely via Angie’s insistence so they can build the anticipation for the performance they’ll debut in a few months.  Despite the commercialism of it all Yuuri still finds himself a little misty eyed, and Victor gives a tell tale sniff that confirms he’s feeling the same.  Yuuri leans his head on his husband’s shoulder, twining the hand he doesn’t have buried in Pelmini’s fur with Victor’s.   

“I’m glad we got it on tape this time around.”

“Me too,” Victor agrees, squeezing Yuuri’s hand, “And so nicely filmed!  Practically professional.”  

Their wedding bread and salt make a marked appearance, framed by flowers in a tasteful shot of a banquet table that transitions the plot from the ceremony to the dinner service.  As requested the presentation and Victor’s sweet emotional reaction were edited into a bonus feature that they can watch on the show’s website.  According to Angie, international traffic to see the video had crashed Bravo’s site twice already.

Next it’s time for the reception, and the hors d'oeuvre tasting, which is surprisingly difficult to watch, and not just because of the tension of knowing the contestants are seeing the minutiae of Yuuri’s reactions.

“This is making me very uncomfortable,” Yuuri mumbles, hiding his face in Victor’s shoulder as they watch themselves try the contestant’s food, “Ugh.  Do I really look like that when I chew?”

“ _You_ look adorable at all times,” Victor insists, though he sounds equally unsettled, “I look like a horse grazing on those spring rolls.  How does Padma manage to make having your mouth full look so glamorous?”

“Mm I wish we had some more of that coconut vodka ice cream though,” Yuuri admits as he watches himself taste Susan’s boozy dessert.

“Ack, I spilled some on my suit, Yuuri,” Victor moans, “You didn’t tell me! I had vodka dripped down my front for the rest of dinner.  So embarrassing!”

At least they can laugh at their mutually disgusted expressions when the meal rolls around to the soggy pelmini.  Yuuri almost feels bad for the chef, the unpleasant texture of the dumplings being so obviously experienced by everyone at the table.  But then they watch Brad interrupt Qingyi again and Yuuri is reminded that sometimes people get what’s coming to them.  It’s a sentiment clearly shared by many of the contestants, as they express in their interviews much to Victor and Yuuri’s amusement.

“ _Brad thinks he’s about to one up us all but there’s Chef Tom with the cold burn!”_

_“Ouch!  If you don’t want a smackdown don’t make shitty dumplings!”_

_“That’s what you get for being an ass to your team leader and not taking criticism.  Rest in pieces!”_

The rest of the tasting goes quickly.  Yuuri laughs at the reactions from other guests that he hadn’t been able to see, sequestered at a table with the judges.  The other skaters loved Susan’s ice themed menu, though there’s more than a few of Eastern European descent to voice their enthusiasm for Sergei’s traditional dishes.  

Judges table is full of suspense.  Yuuri winces at the judge’s blunt criticisms, doled out equally with praise as they declared each team’s strengths and weaknesses.  “I’m glad they didn’t ask us to sit in on this part,” he comments, “I’m not sure I could have handled it.”

“Wow,” Victor agrees, hissing sympathetically as Chef Colicchio critiques the lack of elevation in some of Sergei’s dishes, “Tom could give Yakov a run for his money, with that dressing down.”

Despite having to point out the smallest errors for the sake of drama, the judges also make it clear that overall the dishes were some of the strongest of the season.  Susan and Sergei’s teams are both honored as the reception guests’ favorites, but there can only be one winner.  

“ _All three teams put forward strong menus, and you made it a memorable day for Victor and Yuuri,”_ Padma says once the deliberating is finished _,_ “ _But there was one chef who both surprised_ and _delighted us with their original, and flawlessly executed dishes.  The winner of this elimination challenge is...Susan."  
_

Yuuri wholeheartedly agrees with the judge’s choice, and he smiles to see the confident and collected chef nearly burst into tears as she’s declared the winner.  

 _“I’m such a fan of Yuuri’s,”_ she admits to the camera in her post-win interview, explaining her emotional response, “ _We’re about the same age, and the year he made his Grand Prix comeback was the same year I decided to go to culinary school.  I have an anxiety disorder that I was struggling to manage at the time, but I figured if he could do it so could I, you know?  When things got to be too much I used to watch his old performances on youtube, and it always helped me find my center again.”_

She pauses, taking the offered Kleenex from off camera, and Yuuri feels wetness behind his own eyes.  

“ _It felt great cooking for Yuuri and Victor today,”_ Susan continues, dabbing at her eyes but smiling, _“And even better knowing I was able to give my best when it really counted.  So I’m grateful for the victory, and even more grateful for the chance to meet my hero and see how far we’ve both come.  Thanks Yuuri!”_

“Um...wow,” Yuuri says, not sure how to handle such a revelation.  He’s come to terms with his anxiety over the years, but he’s never thought of it, or himself, as something to look _up_ to.  Victor’s lips press to the crown of his head.  

“You’re an inspiration, Yura,” he murmurs, “And rightly so.”

Yuuri shelves that thought for the moment as the judging continues.Qingyi’s team ends up on the bottom, but luckily the talented young chef is credited with her top notch presentation and tasty silver medal macarons, and it’s Brad who goes home for the soggy pelmini that brought the team down.  It’s a pretty straightforward elimination that surprises no one, but will surely satisfy viewers after his poor behavior in the episode.  

“Well, that was certainly entertaining,” Victor says as the episode ends and a promotion for the next one starts, “What do you think, Yu-chan?”

Yuuri hums, his fingers drawing idle circles where they rest against Victor’s stomach.  Victor makes an inquisitive sound and Yuuri responds by tipping his chin down for a quick kiss.

“I think I’m very hungry.”

The tension between them snaps like an underdone noodle as Victor drops his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder with a groan of relief and Yuuri laughs.

“Thank god, I’m _starving_ ,” Victor agrees, “Let’s go out.  What about that place.  On the corner?”

“With the Hakata ramen?” Yuuri asks, “Perfect.  And gyoza.”

“Two orders!” Victor promises, quieting when he remembers Pelmini asleep in Yuuri’s lap, “Do you think they’ll mind Mini?”  

“They never minded Makka,” Yuuri replies, stroking Mini between her ears.  

“True, and Mini is, well...mini,” Victor says, lighting up, “She’ll have to wear her new collar!  Pelmini will make her public Hasetsu debut!  And we’ll celebrate with ramen.”

Lunch is a feast, thanks to the generous owners of the hole in the wall ramen shop close to Victor and Yuuri’s apartment.  Victor gives up slurping the last of the noodles from his bowl, leaning back with a satisfied groan. With a belly full of rich broth and tender pork, Yuuri feels ready for a nap.  He settles for his head on Victor’s shoulder, snuggling in close in their corner booth while Pelmini watches the waitstaff come and go with interest from her spot on the floor.   

“This is a pretty good life,” Yuuri muses absently, full and warm and close to the person he loves most in the world, with the renewed promise of forever recently aired on international television.  He glances up to find Victor beaming back at him.  

“ _Zolotse_ ,” his husband says, pulling Yuuri’s knuckles to his lips, “I couldn’t agree more.”

 

* * *

 

_News alerts for “Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov”:_

 

 **_GQMagazine:_ ** _A well fashioned marriage: Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov on travel, retirement, and being the new faces of Fila Sport.  See the interview and the photoshoot (read more…)_

 **_BBC World News:_ ** _From one global stage to another: the UN announces figure skating champions Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov as Goodwill Ambassadors starting in 2022.  Their issue of choice will be mental health awareness. (read more…)_

 **_FilmMusicMag:_ ** _What will “A Garden for Yuuri” sound like?  Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov poses a challenge to composition Masters candidates at the prestigious Eastman school.  The prompt? A skating routine, of course. (read more…)_

  
**_SkateUSAMagazine:_ ** _Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov will skate in_ Art on Ice _!  The pair will join fellow retired champs Stephane Lambiel and Daisuki Takahashi (among many others) in Zurich for three nights only in the famous exhibition show.  Will this be the premier of the hotly anticipated “Silver and Gold”?(read more…)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, it's over! Thank you so much to all my lovely readers. Your comments and encouragement have been the best inspiration in getting this little story written! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> P.S. If you haven't already looked up a picture of a sleeping corgi puppy, I HIGHLY recommend it. I wept.


	14. Extra Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, an epilogue to the epilogue lol. But seriously, I couldn't talk so much about that new pairs skate without giving you all at least a taste of what it might look like. I'm not the most experienced fan artist, but these two just inspire me <333 Thank you all for reading and your wonderful support!

_**Victor_n-k [verified]** _

_Victor Nikiforov_

_Skater, choreographer, and dog enthusiast.  So lucky to be married to the love of my life @n-k_yuuri <333_

 

_♡1256 likes_

**_victor_n-k_** _A heartfelt thank you to all our fans who came to support @n-k_yuuri and I at #ArtonIce last night!!  It was a pleasure to finally debut "Serebro i Zoloto".  I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed choreographing it.  I can honestly say I've never before been so inspired._  Zolotse _, here's to many more years on the ice together._ (also _thanks @swisschris for this photo!  Doesn't my Yuuri look beautiful?)_


End file.
